Chateando con un gatito
by ladyaqua198
Summary: AU- Marinette bajo el alias de Ladybug y Adrien bajo el de Chat Noir empiezan a hablar por Internet el uno con el otro sin saber sus identidades através de una sección del blog de Alya. El tiempo se sucederá y el choque entre la realidad y lo no real se hará presente. ¿Conocerán sus identidades? ¿Aceptarán a la persona que pensaron realmente conocer con o sin la máscara?
1. Chateando con un gatito (Ed)

_Capítulo 1_ _\- Chateando con un gatito_

* * *

 **-Bugaboo?**

Estaba cosiendo en mi cuarto, cuando me llegó el nuevo mensaje por correo. No pude evitar reír levemente al ver quién era el portador de ese mensaje.

 _-_ **¡Hola gatito! ¿Me buscabas? ;)**

Nunca pensé que algún día tendría que darle las gracias a Alya por sus disparatadas y locas ideas o por su obsesión por las redes sociales.

Hace años atrás, cuando ambas nos conocimos, creo su propio blog personal. En la plataforma online publicaba teorías, reviews y realizaba encuestas de sus series y libros favoritos. Y no solo eso; también, eventualmente, fue creando nuevas secciones para entretener a sus seguidores, como por ejemplo un video-diario. A través de él, logró entrar en contacto, cara a cara, con otros usuarios de su página, y estrechando los lazos aún más si podía ser posible. Un álbum donde recopilaba fotos de todas sus actividades y eventos, los cotilleos más interesantes de la escuela o de la propia ciudad que llegaban a sus oídos a través de intermediarios… ¡Era increíble todo el materia que tenía!

Realmente no había nadie que se pudiera resistir a visitar su blog.

Ella misma, orgullosa, ya se autoproclamaba una periodista de prestigio cuando apenas solo estábamos a punto de acabar los estudios para ir a la universidad. Pero lo cierto, es que todos los que la conocíamos no podíamos más que darle la razón a la morena ante ello. No había forma de negarlo. Tenía mucho talento para conseguir todo aquello que se propusiera; ya fuera información o uno de mis postres caseros recién hechos y a los que nunca podía negarle un trozo.

Realizar una actividad extraescolar conllevaba a que nuestra loca y activa amiga hiciera un auténtico reportaje de todo el viaje. Pero al final, todo eso nos beneficiaba desde cierto punto de vista. Muchos gracias a ella lograban guardar momentos divertidos de todo y de todos. Aún recuerdo cuando publicó en el blog la carrera por la que apostaron Kim y Alix el año pasado; o la huida apresurada de Max por el campamento de verano escolar tras asustarse al ver una mofeta en su habitación.

Sí…Había que admirar y respetar a Alya si no querías sufrir las consecuencias… Esa chica era de armas tomar, y bien que lo sabíamos yo, su mejor amiga, y Nino, su novio.

-¡ **Claro! ¿Una noche sin hablar contigo? ¡Tierra trágame!**

Jajajaja…Ese gato y sus ocurrencias…

En el último año de escuela Alya creó algunas nuevas secciones en blog, entre las cuales estaban su recién creado sistema de chat-room y mensajería.

Ahora no solo sus usuarios de la plataforma online podían hablar solo con ella, sino entre ellos mismos. Así se podía comentar sobre anécdotas y gustos entre todos y, gracias a ello, se había creado una gran comunidad. Mi amiga tenía cada vez más y más seguidores entre sus redes sociales.

Por mi parte, he de decir que fue algo inevitable que me hiciera usuaria fiel de su página. Desde su creación, disfruté de las secciones de chat y mensajería. Si bien es cierto que conocí a mucha gente interesante con la que compartía ciertos gustos, solo seguí manteniendo contacto con una persona a través de esa vía con el paso del tiempo…hasta el día de hoy…

- **Eres un exagerado, Chat Noir XD…**

 **-Adoras mi compañía, my lady, asúmelo…**

 **-Más quisieras :P**

 **-Sin mí tus tardes serían más que aburridas**

 **-Sin ti me cundiría más la tarde haciendo deberes**

 **-¡Pero si luego soy tu profe particular!**

 **-En física, que es tu fuerte y no el mío**

 **-¡No lo has desmentido! XD**

 **-Lo mismo que yo soy tu profesora particular en historia**

 **-No me cortes las alas, bichito…**

 **-Si no te corto las alas, ¿quién te bajaría de las nubes?**

 **-Para tu información, este gatito es más listo de lo que aparenta**

 **-Jajaja no te lo discuto… ¿Qué tal tu día hoy?**

Chat Noir se había convertido en mi confidente durante todo este tiempo.

Y en un gran amigo.

¡Y eso que no conocía su identidad!

En la página de Alya los usuarios siempre utilizábamos nuestros nick-names para no compartir nunca, entre unos u otros, información personal. De esta manera se mantenía la seguridad de todos los que entraban y salían de la página, o la usaran. Ante todo, mi amiga era responsable ante lo que hacía.

Pasaba tanto tiempo entre bromas y anécdotas con Chat que decidimos intercambiar correos electrónicos para seguir en contacto fuera de la página. Para que fuera más divertido, Chat dio la idea de que siguiéramos manteniendo nuestras identidades en secreto. Y así fue…

Hasta el día de hoy nunca nos hemos revelado, el uno al otro, datos que puedan comprometer nuestra identidad. Pese a todo, sí he de admitir que, de vez en cuando, nos lanzábamos preguntas con segundas intenciones para saber más del otro.

Me encantaban los ratos que pasaba conversando con él todas las noches sin parar. Era divertido, listo y detallista. Un adulador hasta la saciedad, pero un bromista de primera. Me gustaba hacerle creer que no me hacían tanta gracia sus chistes de gatos. Se picaba y se las ingeniaba para lograr hacerme reír de cualquiera de las maneras. Aunque eso incluyera contarme alguna anécdota personal divertida o vergonzosa. Lo más lamentable era cuando te soltaba un comentario o te contaba alguna broma relacionada con gatos…

¡No pudo elegir mejor nickname para su usuario!

También era una de las personas más inteligentes que había conocido. Y habíamos mantenido muchas conversaciones intercambiando opiniones de todo tipo; ya fuera sobre formulaciones químicas, críticas sobre obras de arte, libros o música favorita.

Era increíble la capacidad que tenía de acordarse de las cosas más mínimas e insignificantes de las que habíamos hablado un día, una semana o incluso meses anteriores.

- **Monótono… Seguro que tu vida es más interesante que la mía… Me divierte más siempre lo que me cuentas tú siempre**

 **-Aburrido**

- **Ladybug…me ofende tu duda, ¿sabes?**

 **-¿No me digas? ¡Mil perdones, mi estimado minino! XD**

 **-¿Acaso no crees que este pobre gato no te echaría en falta, my lady? Oh…eso ha sido un golpe gratuito…**

Reí a carcajada suelta tras ese comentario.

 **-En fin…Mi día ha ido bien. Como la seda más bien. Pero, ya sabes, me faltaron tus "oportunos" mensajes de texto en mitad de mis clases :P**

Era inevitable recordar, ante esa referencia, la "pequeña" trastada que cometí en su contra ayer.

Me aburría durante clases de química, y como Alya estaba lo suficientemente aplicada a la clase aquel día como para prestarme atención porque si no lo hacía podría suspender la final, me puse a escondidas a mandarle simples mensajes a mi gatuno amigo para que me diera conversación… o incluso algún gif gracioso de gatos.

No solíamos hablar mucho en las mañanas puesto que cada uno tenía sus labores que atender. Por eso hablábamos más tiempo durante las noches generalmente. Y las conversaciones, a veces, tendían a alargarse incluso hasta altas horas de la noche si no era consciente del reloj. Más de una vez me había quedado durmiendo en la cama con el móvil en mano y luego él, al día siguiente, me había reclamado por no avisarle y haberle dejado hablando solo.

En aquel momento, cuando empecé a mensajearle, no contestó a mis mensajes. Por un momento, pensé que la profesora de turno, la señorita Mendeliev, me regañaría en clase al alzar la mirada al frente. Pero para mi desconcierto, al que regañó fue a Adrien, que estaba delante de mí, también revisando algo en su celular y oportunamente sonó en mitad de la clase alertando a la maestra.

Esa noche mi amigo, por mensajería, me recriminó por esos mensajes puesto que lo había metido en un apuro gordo durante sus clases cuando él nunca se había metido en líos. Yo estuve toda la noche burlándome de él por ello. Y no pude evitar pensar si se habría metido en un lío similar al que tuvo Adrien en mi clase.

- **No fue culpa mía que te pillaran en clase con el móvil**

 **-¿Perdona? ¿Entonces, dices que fue MI culpa? XD**

 **-Sé más cuidadoso cuando revises el celular gatito ;P**

 **-Eres malvada my lady**

 **-Soy una villana horrible XD**

 **-¡Pero eres mi villana favorita! Al menos me libraste de un aburrimiento eterno en clases.**

 **-¡Ladybug al rescate!**

A veces sentía que en verdad estaba sincronizada con él en todo… Muchas veces me he planteado que hubiera pasado si lo hubiera conocido en persona; si hubiera tenido más trato con él… y no solo a través de mensajería.

No negaba que si no hubiera existido Adrien antes en mi vida… no hubiera dudado en admitir estar loca por este gato de bromas malas… Era encantador.

Pero…aún lo dudaba a veces…

Agh…

La historia de mi vida titulada "Adrien Agreste" es un asunto demasiado largo de contar…

Durante los últimos años mi trato con Adrien ha ido mejorando. Con el paso del tiempo, al menos, he podido entablar más conversación y trato con él; más allá de lo nulo que tenía en sus inicios, cuando solo era capaz de tartamudear frente a él. El que quedásemos juntos algunas tardes o en los recesos, junto con Alya y Nino, fue de mucha ayuda para que esa relación de amistad surgiera y mejorase. Sin embargo, entre la timidez de ambos, por naturaleza, y la poca existencia de tiempo libre en la agenda del rubio, muchas veces se hacía imposible que quedáramos los cuatro en grupo.

¿Cómo podía fantasear con tener algo con él, si ni siquiera podía tener suficientetrato con él, y cuando lo tenía, no era capaz de pronunciar palabra?

Estos años aprendí que todo llega a su tiempo. Estaba a punto de graduarme. Seguramente entrase a una escuela de diseño en la que había echado plaza, y muy probablemente vería menos a mi amiga Alya y perdería el contacto con muchos de mis compañeros de clase…incluido a Adrien.

¿Por qué ilusionarme entonces? ¿Por qué seguir aferrada a un crush que no me traería nada para el futuro más que dolor y desilusión?

Estaba claro que él no sentía lo mismo por mí. Después de tantos años, sería imposible. Y de haberse dado el caso de que notase mis sentimientos, yo ya me habría percatado de ello, si intentaba corresponderme, ¿no?

Para cuando más determinada me sentí a dejar correr el tema de Adrien atrás, surgió toda la dinámica de Alya sobre el chat de su blog… Y allí fue donde conocí a Chat Noir…

¿Podría ilusionarme?

No paraba de preguntarme eso cada vez que nos poníamos a hablar de manera incansable hasta las tantas o cuando él me coqueteaba a modo de broma. Era su forma, extrovertida, de decirme que me apreciaba en su vida y yo se lo devolvía de igual manera. Pero… nadie podía asegurarme que, de darse algo entre ambos, se fuera a dar bien.

No nos conocíamos realmente… o al menos, no en persona. Solo sabíamos de la vida del otro lo que nos habíamos dejado entrever o adivinar el uno al otro para conocer nuestras identidades.

Pese a todo, y a estas alturas, creo que puedo admitir, casi con toda seguridad, que he aprendido a conocerle y apreciarle por quién realmente es él. Y eso es algo que no mucha gente en la vida real puede hacer cuando conoce a una persona. De esta manera se aprende más a conocer a la persona por dentro, que es lo fundamental, y mucho más allá de las apariencias o cómo se muestre al mundo físicamente. A través de esta forma de comunicación entre ambos he tenido la suerte de conocer su personalidad; su verdadera forma de ser y no, según él, como se muestra ante los demás. Sabía que no me decepcionaría el chico detrás de la pantalla y el nickname del gato negro…Fuera quién fuera…

Pero… ¿y él?

¿Se decepcionaría de mí?

¿Qué imagen tendría él realmente de mí?

¿Podía dejar completamente atrás el recuerdo aférrimo de Adrien?

¿Seguir adelante con mi vida?

¿Encontrar a otra persona en mi vida?

¿Alguien a quién querer tanto o más que al rubio y que me correspondiera?

¿Sería Chat Noir esa persona?

- **¡Ni que lo digas! Hay ciertas clases que me resultan demasiado pesadas a ciertas horas…**

- **¿No era que te gustaba ir a la escuela gatito?**

 **-ME EN-CAN-TA bugaboo.**

 **-¿Entonces?**

 **-Lo que no entiendo es porque se hacen las horas tan largas cuando estoy en clases y tan cortas cuando hablamos juntos**

 **-Admite tú ahora que te encanta mi compañía**

 **-Lo admito… Me encanta estar contigo**

Eso…

…

E-eso…

Agh…

Gato bobo..

A eso, amigos, era a lo que me refería cuando me preguntaba si de verdad podía hacerme ilusiones con él…

No puedo evitar paralizarme al leer ese último mensaje en ese momento y sonrojarme como una boba.

 **-¡Oh! Tan adulador como siempre Chat.**

Intenté salirme por la tangente disimulando que no me ha afectado lo anterior…

 **-Siempre, my lady…**

E inevitablemente, de vuelta, no puedo evitar sonreír levemente. Definitivamente Chat siempre sacaba mi mejor lado y terminaba por alegrarme el día.

- **Gatito, no estás nunca conmigo… "te escribes" conmigo, que es distinto. Y por cierto, no me evites el tema con tus bromas. Sabes que con esta Catarina no te van ;P**

Esperé impaciente un par de segundos frente a la pantalla por su respuesta para volver a contestarle de vuelta cuanto antes. Dejando así atrás lo que estaba haciendo antes de que comenzara nuestra conversación.

 **-"Te escribo", como tú dices, porque nunca se nos ha dado la oportunidad de algo más… my lady…**

¿Qué?

No sería eso acaso una indirecta para conocernos por fin cara a cara… ¿no?

…

No…

…

No, no, no y NO…

…

Kyaaaaaaaa!

…

No, no, no…

…

¡Qué va!

…

No

…

Rotundamente no, ¡NO!

…

¡No podía estar pasando eso!

…

¡¿Qué le contestaba yo ahora?!

..

A los segundos, para mi desgracia, me llegaba un nuevo mensaje suyo.

- **No bromeo al decir que me encanta pasar tiempo contigo… ¿Cuándo te he mentido yo bugaboo?;)**

...

Ok…

Marinette Dupain Cheng… Vamos a ver… Respira hondo e inspira…

…

Con tranquilidad…

…

Respira…

…

Inspira…

…

Respira…

…

…

…

…

…

Mierda…

…

Y más mierda…

…

¡Maldito gato coqueto, presuntuoso, encantador y romántico!

…

Espera un momento… ¿Eso ha sido un insulto o un halago mío?

…

¡AGH! ¡Rayos!

…

Enserio… ¿Qué le decía yo ahora?

…

Había dejado la pantalla del ordenador y me estaba revolcando en la cama desesperada.

Siempre me había mandado constantes indirectas que yo contestaba con bromas… Pero esto era demasiado "directo".

Oh Dios mío… Oh Dios mío…

Desesperada, volví a acercarme corriendo a la pantalla. Me temblaban las manos ahora ante la obligación de contestarle. Dudé dos o tres veces antes que querer posar mis dedos de vuelta sobre el teclado. Si no escribía algo pronto se daría cuenta de que aquello me había afectado. Nunca tardábamos mucho en contestarnos mutuamente los mensajes una vez iniciábamos la conversación.

Podía decir, y temer incluso ahora, que nos conocíamos lo suficientemente bien por mensajes. Dependiendo de nuestra contestación sabíamos qué sentía o pensaba el otro. O al menos eso pasaba en mi caso. Sin conocerme cara a cara, me leía como un libro abierto en la palma de la mano.

Con cierto esfuerzo y tras un suspiro profundo volví a escribir "algo"…

- **Nunca…**

 **-¿Mmnn?**

 **-No… Es que… Me refiero a que sí. Quiero decir, sí, que tienes razón. Sé que nunca me mentirías… o al menos eso quiero creer por lo que nos llevamos conociendo todo este tiempo por aquí…**

¿Realmente estaba actuando tan nerviosa que no podía ni intentar de escribir con normalidad y aparentar calma? ¡Ni siquiera entendía lo que acababa de escribir yo misma! ¿Quién diría que aprendería a trabarme al hablar hasta escribiendo online?

 **-Acaso… ¿Acaso dudas de mí?**

Entré en pánico ante su respuesta y duda. Lo que menos quería era que se apenara o le disgustara conmigo por el comentario de antes.

 **-¡NO! ¡Claro que no! Confió en ti y lo sabes…es solo que…**

 **-¿Es solo que qué?**

No me dio tiempo a terminar de escribir mi mensaje cuando él escribió este último y el siguiente. ¿Estaría molesto conmigo?

- **¿Tienes miedo de conocerme en persona? ¿Es eso Ladybug?**

Oh, ni mucho menos, Chat noir…

Si tan solo supiese

Casi nunca solía llamarme por mi nickname. Usualmente me llamaba con un mote cariñoso como anteriormente; bugaboo, my lady o bichito eran algunos de esos a la orden del día…

Y he de admitir que me encantaban…

La conversación se estaba llevando hacia un terreno que no me gustaba y debía evitar que acabara en desastre. No quería dejar de hablar con él… No ahora que durante el último tiempo que hemos conversado juntos durante estos meses me he dado cuenta de lo imprescindible que se está haciendo en mi vida…

De lo importante que realmente podría ser para mí…

Y aún no era capaz de confesar ni a mí misma en voz alta…

 **-No es eso Chat…**

 **-¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema?**

Dudé unos segundos ante el teclado antes de contestar finalmente y empezar a escribir de nuevo.

 **-Claro que quiero conocerte, ¿qué problema va a haber?**

Calma Marinette… Tú puedes…

 **-Has dudado durante un rato antes de contestarme.**

¿Veis? A eso me refería con que me entendía demasiado bien…

¿O es que le era demasiado transparente realmente?

- **No es eso…Es solo que…Agh…Me ha sorprendido que…quieras que nos conozcamos…**

 **-¿Por qué?**

Suspiré una vez más al escribir la respuesta con sinceridad.

 **-El que lo admitieras de esa manera, tan sincera y abierta… No me lo esperaba la verdad… Me has tomado por sorpresa…**

Ahora fue él el que tardó unos segundos de más en contestarme de vuelta. Ya sentía que nada ni nadie podía despegarme de la silla. Escuchaba los llamados de mi madre para que apagara las luces de mi cuarto y me fuera a dormir. Ya era tarde e iba siendo hora de irme a acostar. Pero simplemente apagué las luces y seguí con la mirada pendiente de la pantalla y la contestación de mi misterioso amigo. Ansiedad era la única emoción que se me venía a la mente en esos momentos para imaginar cómo me sentía.

- **Para serte sincero… Yo también estoy sorprendido de habértelo admitido de manera tan fácil… Y después de tanto tiempo**

 **-No lo parece**

Revelé aún nerviosa y abierta a la sinceridad totalmente a estas alturas.

 **-Verás… Llevo dándole vueltas al asunto durante los últimos días y… Sé que dijimos al principio que esto de las identidades ocultas, tal y como en el blog de Alya, sería entretenido para conocernos mejor a nosotros mismos sin saber quiénes éramos. Sin prejuicios de por medio y demás… Pero, lo más curioso, es que siento que nos hemos conocido, en todo este tiempo, incluso más de lo que nosotros mismos llegamos a pensar, en un principio, que haríamos…**

Ese chico tenía que ser inteligente. O al menos tener un don de palabra.

Era fascinante la capacidad que tuvo para expresar todo lo que pensaba o sentía de esa manera a través de palabras y con tanta soltura. Comparada con mi escritura torpona de antes, estaba de sobra decir que me daba mil y una vueltas. Y cómo broche final, es que o podía llevar más razón en lo que afirmaba. Cuando quería sabía hablar con propiedad y de acuerdo a la situación. Nunca paraba de sorprenderme.

- **Tienes razón**

 **-Es por eso que quería plantearte esto… No acabar con nuestras noches de mensajes y eso… Sino mejorarlo**

¿Cómo?

Eso provocó un vuelco en mi pecho de forma inesperada. Después no pude evitar tapar mi boca, intentando contener una exclamación sorprendida para que no me oyeran mis padres desde el piso de abajo.

- **Quiero conocerte de verdad y compartir momentos "reales" contigo… No es que me queje de los ratos que pasamos "hablando"… Es solo…**

Corté su discurso queriendo yo hablar también y opinar.

 **-Chat Noir…**

Pero él siguió…

 **-Te has convertido en cuestión de meses en una persona muy importante en mi vida my lady… Muchas veces te he dicho que me sentía solo y enjaulado en una torre de marfil por mis problemas en casa…Y tú has sido la única que ha estado para mí cuando nadie lo ha podido…**

Eso me llegó al alma y me conmovió.

Solo hacía lo que sentía. Y muchas de las veces en las que se había dado algo parecido a lo que estaba comentando fue por mis impulsos irremediables de querer ayudarle. ¿Cómo no iba a animarlo y querer incentivarle, si cuando intercambiábamos mensajes lucía apagado?

 **-Tú también has estado para mí cuando lo he necesitado… ¿para qué están los amigos?**

Hasta a mí me dolió la última palabra que empleé para justificarme, pero… ¿qué otro término podía emplear para definirnos?

¿Compañeros de mensajes?

Eso sonaba peor…

- **Y es por eso que te pido esto my lady…Quiero conocer a mi amiga…**

Sus palabras me conmovieron. Y al mismo tiempo me clavaron una flecha dolorosa con el uso del término "amiga" de nuevo… ¿Podía ser eso más bipolar?

- **Yo también quiero conocerte.**

 **-Entonces solo di hora y lugar y tu deseo será concedido bichito ;)**

La situación parecía tan surreal y sin embargo a la vez tan emocionante. Quería conocer al chico tras el nombre de gato negro. Aunque también me abrumaba con más fuerza el miedo que sentía de decepcionar cualquier expectativa que hubiera depositado en mí…

 **-¡Dios! ¡Es tarde y mañana tengo uno de los exámenes finales de curso! Lo siento my lady pero tengo que dejarte. Mañana hablamos y espero tu respuesta. ¡Que tengas mañana un día gatástico!**

La leve risa que solté tras su última broma y su contestación apresurada fue captada por mi madre desde abajo al final. Me regañó y me advirtió de que me acostara ya pronto en voz alta desde abajo. Y resignada, suspiré aliviada por tener al menos un día de descanso para consultar con la almohada una decisión que bien podría marcarme.

- **Hasta mañana Chat. Yo también tengo examen a primera hora del día. ¡Suerte!**

 **-Tú también :D**

 **-Buenas noches gatito**

 **-Dulces sueños princesa**

Su última frase era mi favorita.

Me la repetía todas las noches antes de acostarme cuando nos despedíamos desde casi nuestros inicios. Nunca quiso explicarme el porqué de ese curioso y cariñoso apelativo, pero no iba a indagar en ello tampoco. Ni mucho menos, por supuesto, iba a negarme. Siempre he pensado que sus apodos hacia mí han sido por molestarme o por bromas, pero, de manera gradual, se ha convertido en nuestra manera peculiar de hablarnos. Antes parecía cosa de amigos o hermanos… Y ahora ya no lo veía ni lo quería imaginar de esa forma afectiva tan "fraternal"…

Agh…

Sería una decisión difícil. Quizás hablarlo al día siguiente con Alya me podría ayudar. Si no se ponía demasiado pesada con el tema. Últimamente se muestra bastante insistente y burlona conmigo cuando le mencionaba cualquier asunto que tuviera que ver con mi amigo gatuno. Decía que era la manera perfecta de eliminar a Adrien Agreste de mi cabeza si esa era mi intención. Y no le quitaba razón. Pero…esa es la pregunta que tendría que hacerme antes de darle una respuesta a Chat…

¿Elegiría a Adrien o a Chat en mi vida?

Sabía que, aunque fuera a conocer a mi amigo de Internet, eso no implicaba forzosamente que tuviera que decirle cómo estaba empezando a sentir cosas por él. Sin embargo, el verdadero problema sería si realmente me gustaba más la realidad que fuera a encontrarme cuando le conociera al fin en persona, o la expectativa que ya tenía de él…

Ante todo, no quería perderle. Deseaba seguir formando parte de su vida, y que él también lo fuera de la mía…

¿Quién me diría que chatear con un gatito me traería tantos quebraderos de cabeza?


	2. ¿Qué debo hacer?

-¡Al fin! Ya era hora chica.

-¡Susshh! Calla Alya, ¿quieres que nos oiga toda la escuela?

No sé en que momento se me ocurrió hablarle a mi amiga Alya sobre el asunto de Chat Noir la noche de antes. Si ya estaba eufórica preparando todos los preparativos para la fiesta de graduación de la clase ahora sí que estaba loca perdida. No era chismosa, y eso era lo bueno de la amiga, pero era una codiciosa de la información como buena futura periodista que quería ser.

Desde que le hablé por primera vez de Chat se entusiasmó por la idea de que me empezara a relacionar con otros chicos y que me ayudara a despejarme del asunto de Adrien. No le he confesado abiertamente mi atracción por mi compañero de nickname gatuno, pero ella lo da por hecho y se siente como una cupido obligada a velar por mi futuro amoroso a toda costa. Se considera el hada madrina de mi cuento de hadas en el que por fin conoceré el rostro de mi príncipe azul tan anhelado.

-No habérmelo contado. Te conozco muy bien Marinette, si no estuvieras nerviosa o contenta ante la idea no me lo habrías contado, ¿no es así?

-¡Alya!

-¿Quieres un consejo para la cita? En un santiamén, ¿quieres que te ayude con el vestuario y el peinado? No hay problema, ¿quieres ideas para conquistarlo del todo? Todo tuyo pretty woman…-Repetía con burla y con una sonrisita divertida una otra y vez enumerando todo con sus dedos.

-¡No es eso por lo que te lo he contado!- Recriminé avergonzada.

-¡Wuau! ¿Marinette?

-¿Qué?-Dije extrañada ante su repentina muestra de asombro y la interrupción de su discurso.

-De verdad te tiene pillada este chico. No pensaba que fuera verdad que pudieras sentir algo por él y pudieras olvidar a Adrien, pero esto es la prueba viviente de ello.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Hace cuestión de un año lo primero que habrías hecho ante mis sugerencias de una cita con otro chico habría sido negarlo categóricamente proclamando a los cuatro vientos tu amor por nuestro rubio compañero de clase. Y no lo has hecho ahora Mari…

Se dio un breve silencio ante la verdad de las palabras de mi amiga…Porque aunque quisiera negarlo…era cierto.

Me quedé muda al momento de caer en ese hecho mientras todavía conservaba mi almuerzo de la mañana durante el recreo del día.

-Marinette… ¿estás enamorada de Chat Noir?

La noche anterior no pude evitar plantearme la duda entre que sentía por ambos chicos rubios. Los dos chicos habían marcado mi vida de forma considerable cambiando todos los conceptos románticos que podría tener en la vida. A esas alturas no podía negar tener ciertos sentimientos por el gatito por el cuál siempre esperaba ansiosa que llegara la noche para hablar sin parar con él. Pero, la palabra "amar"… ¿no era demasiado?

Eso pensaba dentro de mi cabeza desde hace tiempo. A pesar de todo, escucharlo de los labios de mi amiga Alya no lo hacía pesado ni algo malo…sino algo agradable, algo bueno…

...algo que removía ciertas cosas dentro de mí que no sabía ni explicar…

Cada vez que hablo con ella de él, porque es la única persona que sabe sobre mis continuas pláticas con él no puedo evitar imaginármelo sonriéndome con una sonrisa divertida y con una de sus ocurrentes bromas para romper el hielo y alegrarme el día. A pesar de no haberle visto nunca en persona no me importaba en cierta medida eso porque era probable que conociera más aspectos de la personalidad de Chat y de él mismo que ni los demás ni el mismo sabrían. Intentaba visualizarlo y recrearlo en mi mente muchas veces a la espera de poder adivinar como era realmente y no podía evitar reírme mentalmente a veces visualizándolo con unas orejas de gato y cola como si fuera Cat Woman tras una vez que le hice una broma sobre eso y se sintió ofendido después de que yo viera por primera vez esa película.

-Yo…yo creo…que…-Me costaba asumir todo aquello frente a la mirada sorprendida e intrigada de mi amiga. Pero muy dentro de mí sabía ya la respuesta a mis dudas. Puede que aún tuviera demasiado reciente el recuerdo y mis sentimientos por Adrien como para olvidarlo y dejarlo de lado, pero Chat ya había ocupado una parte muy importante dentro de mí y de mi vida como para negarme a asumir algo que sabía que era tan real o más importante de lo que creí sentir por Adrien.-…quiero conocerlo…-La mirada anhelante y entusiasta de mi amiga ante mis palabras me hizo sonreír como una boba y sonrojarme ante lo siguiente-…quiero conocerlo porque creo que…en verdad me gusta…y mucho.

No pude evitar gritar emocionada como una tonta junto a mi amiga ante mi última palabra y poder asumirlo al fin en voz alta. Estaba atrapada en las garras de un muy astuto y felino chico que se había convertido en cuestión de meses en mi mejor amigo, mi mayor confidente…y mi nuevo crush…

¿A quién pretendía engañar?

Desde luego, que a mí misma, ya no podía.

-¡Oh dios! ¿Eso me convierte oficialmente en tu cupido no? Después de todo, fui yo quién los unió por mi blog.- Dijo elocuente mi amiga. Creo que algunos nos miraban raro alrededor nuestra pero no me importaba tanto en ese momento

-Oh, vamos Alya, solo es mi amigo. Que vaya a conocerlo al fin no significa que…

-No, no, no… ¡No se te ocurra no solo quitarte la ilusión, sino quitarme la ilusión a mí! Puede que no haya podido ayudarte con tu crush con Adrien, pero este no se te va escapar. Espero que te traiga tan loca en persona como lo estas solo con chatear con él, porque pienso asegurarme que tu cuento se convierte en un "y comieron perdices".

-¡Alya! Deja de fantasear con mi vida.

-Soy tu amiga…solo…velo por ti- Al mismo tiempo que dijo las dos últimas palabras me quitaba el móvil que tenía en el bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón que mirada malévola.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suelta eso!

-¿Y perderme las suculentas cositas que te cuentas con "tu chico"?-Dijo recalcando lo último con los dedos empezando a alejarse a pasos lentos de mí y del banco donde estábamos sentadas almorzando.-De eso nada querida. Tengo curiosidad por ver esos mensajitos que te manda y que te dejan en las nubes impidiéndome hablar a veces con la que es mi mejor amiga porque está en las nubes pensando en "Chatlandia"- Sentenció empezando a correr lejos de mí mientras yo empezaba a perseguirla histérica por el patio abandonando nuestra comida en el banco.

Ella reía como nunca y yo gritaba su nombre como loca en un vano intento porque se detuviera y me dejara ahorcarla por querer cotillear en mi celular. ¡Me moría de la vergüenza si lo leía! Y si alguien más lo llegaba a leer… ¡sería un desastre!

Para cuando giré la esquina del pasillo donde la había perdido por un segundo de vista la vi de espaldas a mí pero… ¡frente a Nino y Adrien!

¿No podías ser más bueno Universo?

POR SUPUESTO QUE NO

…

Al final va a ser que el que me guste un gato negro me va a traer mala suerte de verdad…

-¡Alya!

Ante mi grito y al ver cómo me acercaba a ella la vi esconderse detrás de Nino a modo de protección. ¿Un escudo humano, eh amiga? Muy astuto.

Intentaba rodearla pero agarraba a Nino de los hombros y nunca llegaba a pillarla porque siempre interponía al moreno frente a nosotras, el cuál no podía evitar mirar la situación bastante extraña y confusa ante mí no común mirada amenazante y la sonrisita nerviosa de la otra.

-Alya, me estoy mareando- Decía Nino empezando a sentirse un poco desorientado.

-Alya, devuélvemelo- Reclamaba intentando alzarme de puntillas por los hombros de Nino para alcanzar mi celular aún en las manos de mi amiga. Pero ella era más rápida y lo detenía.

-Una ojeailla no te molestará, ¿no amiga? Quizás si les pidieras opinión a otras personas como a Adrien y Nino aquí presentes podría ayudarte un poco más con est…

-¡Mi vida no es de asunto público Alya! ¡Devuélveme el dichoso teléfono móvil!-Reclamé ya frustrada ante las negativas de mi amiga. Ni loca le contaría a nadie más sobre Chat Noir, ¡mucho menos a Adrien!

-¿Qué sucede chicas?-Preguntó ahora intrigado el rubio confundido por nuestra aparente pelea.

Alya astutamente se zafó de Nino en un impulso para escapar de mi despiste por la pregunta de Adrien y se colocó detrás del rubio tomándolo ahora a él como escudo humano sabiendo que no me tomaría en acercarme tanto a él como lo hice antes con Nino.

-Digamos que cierta chica aquí presente conoció a un chico bastante interesante…

-¡Alya!

-…al cuál quiere impresionar…

-¡Calla!

-… y con el que parece va a quedar y no sabe cómo…

-¡ALYA TE VOY A MATAR!- Dije tan furiosa que hasta ella mismo pegó un salto asustada y se alejó del rubio, al cual estaba rodeando para alcanzarla, y volvió a colocarse detrás del chico de anteojos y gorra roja.

-¡Ey ey, no me uséis de saco de boxeo!- Reclamó el futuro DJ.

-¡Calla Nino!- Gritamos las dos a la vez; Alya para que la defendiera y yo para que no me estorbara. ¿Qué planeaba mi amiga con todo este numerito? No quería ver la reacción de Adrien al comentario de Alya. Aquello no podía ir peor…

-¿Un…un amigo nuevo Marinette? ¿Lo conocemos?

La pregunta de Adrien me desconcertó un poco he hizo que mirara sorprendida hacia a él dejando un poco de lado a mi amiga. Sonreía sinceramente pero…había algo en su mirada, en su expresión…que no me cuadraba…

-Si…algo así…y no…no sé si lo conozcáis- Dije un poco más calmada y trabada al hablar frente a él y no poder evitar recordar a Chat… ¿debía de sentirme culpable?

-¿No lo sabes?-Preguntó ahora curioso el mejor amigo del rubio a mis espaldas mientras mi amiga se apartaba de él y se volvía a acercar a mí para darme el celular en mano con una sonrisita traviesa. ¿Qué me estaba ocultando?

-Digamos que van a quedar por primera vez…es como…-Dijo pensándolo brevemente antes de hablar- … ¡un admirador secreto! Y no sabe qué decir a la petición del chico en cuanto a quedar y conocerse- Dijo mi amiga viendo a los dos chicos y colocando sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros en señal de apoyo.- ¿Podríais darle algún consejo?

-¡Alya!

\- Si no me he confundido con el mareo creo haber entendido que querías impresionarlo, ¿no?- Preguntó curioso en su habitual tono cordial Nino.

-Bueno…más que impresionar no…yo…solo quiero que no tenga una mala impresión mía…es…algo difícil de explicar…- ¡Y vaya que lo era! ¿Cómo podía explicar que tampoco conocía al chico y que me sentía de manera especial con él estando mi antiguo crush delante? Me trababa constantemente con mis palabras y ni yo misma sabía lo que decir para que me entendieran bien. ¿De verdad quería mi amiga que hablara con ellos para pedir consejo? ¡Porque estaba quedando fatal!

-¿Y por qué no lo invitas al baile de graduación?

No pude evitar alzar la cabeza con los ojos abiertos ante la ocurrente idea del moreno.

-Eh… ¿Nino? Se supone que ese evento es muy formal como para conocer a alguien o invitar a alguien que no sea que vaya como tu "pareja", ¿cómo se te ocurre esa idea?- Reclama Alya con los brazos enjarra y resoplando ante lo ilógico de la idea.

-Parece que no lo supieras Alya, si estás ayudando con el evento. ¡La temática que se va a utilizar es un baile de máscaras! Después del acto de graduación, en la fiesta todos habrán de ir con sus trajes o vestidos con máscaras para que sea más entretenido. ¡Y todo ha sido por la fantástica idea que tuviste en este último curso con tu blog y los chats!

Aquello me dejo muda. Nino tenía en parte razón…de hecho… la idea parecía casi perfecta. La temática encajaba con nuestra situación. Podíamos encontrarnos durante el baile de máscaras interactuar aún entre nosotros sin reconocernos y luego por fin revelar nuestras identidades más seguros y en confianza.

La cuestión era si yo me sentía dispuesta a ello o preparada para intentarlo.

Si bien es cierto que este encuentro era más que nada por conocernos por fin…no podía evitar pensar en aquello como mi propia amiga lo había insinuado…

…como una cita…

¿Pero…en qué estaba pensando?

Me estaba dejando llevar demasiado rápido por las emociones. Solo éramos amigos. Que yo empezara a sentir cosas por él no quería decir que él las fuera también a sentir también o que aprovechase la ocasión para confesarme sus sentimientos… ¿no?

No, no, de eso nada. Que sucediera algo así, algo de tipo romántico sería demasiado cliché, algo de novela romántica. Y yo ya tendría que haber aprendido por experiencia que los cuentos de hadas no existen en la realidad.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien, entonces… ¿Eso quería decir que, aunque olvidara a Adrien y finalmente quisiera admitirle a Chat mis sentimientos por él, sería rechazada y volvería a ser lo mío un amor no correspondido?

Eso sonaba tan deprimente que me cerraba automáticamente ante la idea de insinuarle algo a Chat en el momento que le conociera. Claro que todo esto deberían de ser supuestos. Todavía no le había conocido en persona y debía de conocerlo antes que nada para que estas cosas se dieran. Pero su personalidad ya me había enamorado, ¿qué tan malo habría de ser en persona para que dejara de gustarme?

-Creo que…-Iba a comentar Adrien cuando fue interrumpido.

-Nino… ¡Es la idea más buena que se te ha podido ocurrir! Sabía que sería buena idea preguntároslo- Dijo entusiasmada mi amiga tomándome de las manos y mirándome con unos ojitos que parecían brillarle.-Ahora sí que pienso encargarme de que la fiesta de este año sea un éxito. ¡Mi fama como cupido depende de ello!- Dijo orgullosa encarando con entusiasmo de nuevo a los chicos para mirar su reloj de pulsera y gritar espantada- ¡Oh dios Mari! ¡Llego tarde a la reunión! Tengo que terminar el almuerzo y llegar a tiempo. Luego me cuentas más sobre tu "príncipe", ¿vale princesa?- Dijo guiñándome un ojo burlona y sacándome la lengua.

-¡Alya!- Reclamé ruborizada a más no poder al recordar el apodo con el que solo me llamaba "él". ¿Le habría dado tiempo a Alya leer ese último mensaje de Chat en el que él se despedía de mí de esa manera? Ya a estas alturas ni recuerdo si ella se sabía la pantalla de desbloqueo de mi celular. Tendría que asegurarme de cambiarla más seguido para asegurarme de no sufrir un robo de información "accidental" por parte de mi amiga.

-¡Nos vemos en clase ahora chicos!- Se despidió rápida ella dejándome a mí con los chicos y con un tema en el aire que parecía que ya Alya había dejado más que zanjado conmigo. Por un momento me extrañó ver a Adrien con una expresión seria y muy pensativa mirando hacia donde se marchó Alya, pero mis pensamientos se cortaron después ante la pregunta de Nino.

-Yo que tú tendría cuidado con Alya, Marinette. Puede ser muy persuasiva y astuta cuando quiere. Yo más de una vez lo he aprendido ya por las malas.- Dijo señalando hacia donde se había ido con una mano y rascándose la nuca con la otra. Aún hoy me parecían tiernas las interacciones entre esos dos.

-Gracias por el consejo Nino. Creo que temeré ahora más a Alya durante la fiesta que a tropezarme a la hora de recoger nuestros diplomas de graduación.

Se dio una pequeña risa entre ambos ante el comentario. Enfoqué un poco la mirada hacia Adrien de refilón. En verdad parecía apenado y no era cosa mía como me pareció al principio. ¿Qué le sucedería? Sentí la mano de Nino sobre mi hombro y como se acercaba a mi oído para contarme una confidencia.

-¿Te digo un secreto para chicos?- Susurró.

Me aparté un poco de él sorprendida y noté la misma sonrisa confiada y sincera que a veces me ponía Alya. Un poco trabada y sonrojada no pude evitar asentir levemente con la cabeza para volver a acercar mi oreja hacia el chico para que me susurrara la respuesta de nuevo.

-Sé tú misma. A los chicos nos gustan las chicas que se muestran tal y como son. ¡Ah! Y si quieres ser más atrevida, un beso en la comisura de los labios pude ser muy tentador.

-¡Nino!- Reclamé ahora avergonzada mientras le codeaba en el costado y él exclamaba de dolor.

Ante las quejas de Nino pareció que Adrien volvió a enfocar su mirada en nosotros y empezó a reír ante las muecas de su amigo.

-Nino, ¿no que Alya era la única que podía mangonearte?- Dijo entre risas mientras que yo solo no podía evitar reírme ante el momento.

-Tu calla Agreste- Dijo en plan quejoso sobándose por la zona en la que le había "golpeado".

Entre bromas entre el rubio y Nino al final sonó la sirena del fin del receso y a mí se me olvidó por completo mi almuerzo. Lo cierto es que no tenía mucho apetito, puesto que mi estómago ya estaba cerrado de los nervios. Solo de pensar cómo le hablaría aquella noche a Chat Noir me ponía atacada.

¿Sería todo esto una buena idea después de todo?

Creo que últimamente están pasando muchas cosas a mi alrededor que ni yo misma puedo controlar y temo perderme en el proceso. No quiero arrepentirme del paso que dé. Pero la vida está llena de errores, ¿no? De los errores se aprende dice el dicho. Solo espero que luego no sea demasiado tarde para intentar arreglarlos si se llegan a cometer.

Ante todo no quiero perder a Chat por culpa de mis sentimientos.

¿Qué debo hacer?

Definitivamente ese gato negro me traía loca y como todo gato negro, parecía de verdad, como ya me imaginaba, que llevaba la mala suerte consigo.


	3. Sé mi presente

**-Buenas noches gatito ;) ¿Qué tal te ha ido en el día?**

El mensaje de Ladybug parecía aliviar un poco mi pesado humor del día. El encuentro con Alya y Marinette en el descanso me había dejado al principio con la garganta seca y con un nudo en el estómago. No sé si se me llegó a notar pero creo que al final pude disimular mi estado de ánimo muy bien ante las chicas al menos. No podría decir lo mismo por parte de Nino, del que me percaté después durante las clases que no me quitaba el ojo de encima con cara preocupada.

¿Por qué?

Está claro…Porque él es el único que sabe sobre mis sentimientos por Marinette…

- **Tan normal como siempre supongo.**

Me costó mucho trabajo convencer a mi padre de que me dejara ir a la escuela tras lo sucedido con mi madre. Pero a pesar de todo no me arrepiento de nada. Mereció la pena el esfuerzo. Logré sentirme en algo un poco más independiente en mi vida sin dejar de lado las tareas que como obligación cumplía por mi padre, hice nuevas amistades y aprendí cosas que nunca habría conocido entre las cuatro paredes de mi habitación leyendo libros.

Marinette había sido un ejemplo de lo mucho que me faltaba por aprender en la vida real.

Si bien el incidente cuando nos conocimos con el chicle fue bastante problemático pude al final arreglar las cosas en buenos términos con ella; o eso creí en su momento. Darle mi paraguas solo fue al principio un gesto de amabilidad por mi parte acostumbrado a las buenas costumbres que me habían inculcado desde siempre. Sin embargo sus ojos azules me llamaron la atención desde un primer momento. Parecían dos pozos profundos en los que podías perderte. Imaginé por un instante cuando estuvimos por unos segundos mirándonos que la lluvia a nuestro alrededor la rodeaba y le daba un brillo especial. Cuando el paraguas se cerró no pude evitar reírme al acto por la cara dulce apenada y sonrojada de la chica y ante lo que creí entonces que eran solo imaginaciones mías y de mi fantasiosa mente llena de historias de novela. Pero al escuchar su risa de vuelta no pude evitar de nuevo perderme en su mirada y en su rostro.

Aquella vez creo que fue la primera vez que fui consciente de lo hermosa que era ella tanto por fuera como por dentro. Después de tantos años ahora puedo admitir que el sonrojo y la sonrisa de bobo que tenía cuando me despedí de ella no era algo que surgió porque sí, o por el momento.

Ya había caído en su red sin quererlo.

- **¿Estás bien gatito?**

 **-¿Por qué no iba a estarlo bichito?**

 **-Normalmente me contestas muy entusiasta y no tan seco. ¿De verdad que no te ha sucedido hoy nada en la escuela?**

A estas alturas no me extraña que a través de la "máscara" de Internet Ladybug sepa entenderme tan bien. Suspiro largamente tras leer su comentario y responderle sinceramente…o al menos eso intentaría.

 **-No es nada sobre mí. No te preocupes, my lady. Es solo que estoy preocupado por un asunto de una amiga en la escuela. Pero me encuentro perfectamente. Solo estoy un poco alicaído.**

Una amiga sí…

Engáñate también a ti mismo mejor Agreste…

Agh…

Con el paso del tiempo después de conocernos pude darme la oportunidad de conocer gente nueva como quise; y sin duda una de las personas que más me fascinó fue Marinette. Su personalidad era atrayente para cualquiera que la conociera. No era la más destacada de la clase en estudios, pero siempre ponía todo su empeño en hacer todo lo mejor posible. Destronó a Chloe de su trono centrado en egocentrismo y ayudó muchísimo a todos desde que se volvió la delegada de clase junto con su mejor amiga; siempre estaba dispuesta a echar un cable en todo lo que le fuera posible. Aunque torpe a veces y despistada, era muy habilidosa en aquello que le apasionaba como la cocina, por mediación de sus padres, y la moda. Aún guardo con cariño obsequios de ella como su amuleto de la suerte cuando jugamos al Ultimate Mega Strike III, el disco de Jagged Stone que me firmó.

A pesar de que ya no conserve el regalo que me hizo por navidad, me alegro de habérselo entregado a aquel buen hombre que me ayudó a volver a casa cuando quise escaparme por la actitud de mi padre. Sentí, en ese momento, que aquel acto era algo que también habría hecho mi compañera de clase después de que me hubiera ayudado el hombre no solo a volver a mi casa sino por darme un buen consejo aquella noche que sentí fría por la ausencia de mi madre. Fue bueno tener después a todos mis amigos y compañeros reunidos en casa celebrando aquellas fiestas. Por unas horas me pareció que el corazón de mi padre no era tan frio después de tanto tiempo en soledad.

Poco tiempo después, supe que aquella celebración había sido gracias a la ayuda de Marinette y Nino, quienes ayudaron a Nathalie para contactarlos a todos tras mi desaparición y para buscarme.

- **¿Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, no Chaton?**

Sonreí ante su mensaje.

 **-Lo sé. Te lo agradezco mucho. En otro momento puede que te lo cuente. Pero prefiero no pensar ahora en eso. Cuéntame tú. ¿Qué tal tu día?**

Marinette de manera indirecta siempre había estado allí para todo y me parecía una persona increíble. Si bien al principio me pareció un poco tímida cuando hablábamos durante el primer año, cuando descubrí que era una gran fan de mi padre y su trabajo, me resultó tierno que se mostrara de esa manera ante mí.

Nuestras salidas esporádicas con Nino y Alya cuando tenía espacio en mi agenda eran muy divertidas y me permitían pasar más tiempo tanto con ellos como con ella. Pudimos hablar más y pude conocer más aspectos de ella que me sorprendieron.

Ahora me considero un estúpido por no haber visto antes lo que sentía y lo que tenía delante.

De una manera de la que ni yo mismo fue consciente hasta tarde…me había enamorado de Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

¿Qué cómo lo descubrí?

Eso sí que es gracioso si lo pienso bien. Cualquiera podría decir que mi amigo Nino con sus bromas ocurrentes me hizo abrir los ojos pero no fue así. Si bien él, de vez en cuando, me preguntaba sobre mi trato con Marinette, yo no le tomaba importancia al asunto o no entendía sus comentarios con doble sentido. La persona que me ayudó a descubrirlo fue…mi padre.

- **Lo cierto es que bastante movido. Mi mejor amiga está super emocionada y cooperativa con la fiesta de graduación que se va a celebrar en mi escuela pronto y no para de hablarme del tema o de pedirme ayuda y consejo.**

¿Graduación, eh?

…

¿Es egoísta pensar o pedir que la "cita" de Marinette fracase?

Tras el incidente de Navidad, pude mejorar un poco el trato con mi padre. Parecía más abierto y dispuesto a pasar más rato conmigo después de la sorpresa y susto que di a todo el mundo y del que aún me arrepiento un poco. En un arrebato de valentía por mi parte, una tarde, le pregunté cómo es que conoció a mi madre y descubrió que la quería.

Su confesión me dejo sorprendido. No fue algo casual o repentino, como estaba acostumbrado a escuchar o ver en las historias de amor, sino que fue algo que fue descubriendo él con el tiempo. Él, en su época de debutante de moda, solía frecuentar una pequeña tetería cerca del río Sena, que daba a unas preciosas vistas de Notre Dame y hasta de la Torre Eiffel a los ojos.

Sus ojos parecían brillar cuando me contaba todo aquello. Nunca pensé que podría sincerarse tanto conmigo. La joven chica que llevaba el lugar y que le servía el té o el café era mi madre. Se hicieron amigos tras un incidente en el que ella se tropezó cerca de él derramando el contenido de algo sobre unos apuntes de mi padre sobre la mesa. Al final se disculpó y mi padre la excusa debido a la expresión de profundo arrepentimiento de ella, pero acabaron toda la tarde juntos hablando de la nueva temporada de complementos que saldría a la luz ese año en primavera tras ver ella alguno de los bosquejos de mi padre. Cada tarde que iba él, aumentaba el tiempo que pasaban juntos. Compartían confidencias, sueños y hasta en alguna ocasión habían hecho sus propias quedadas para visitar sitios. Incluso mi padre la acompañaba hasta su departamento después de cerrar su local.

"Pero no todo podría ser al final color de rosa" citó mi padre cuando me lo contó. Él acabó triunfando cuando empezó a mostrar al público sus ideas. Pero eso también conllevó a que, durante cierto tiempo, tuviera que dejar el sitio que lo vio nacer y crecer como diseñador. Mi padre permaneció al principio semanas fuera por pasarelas, después pasaron a meses cuando se presentó a prácticas y finalmente estuvo dos años sin regresar a París estudiando diseño en el extranjero.

Durante ese tiempo fue que mi padre se dio cuenta de lo imprescindible que se había vuelto en su vida la presencia de su madre junto a él. Permaneció en contacto con ella siempre a pesar de todo y cuando le era posible hacía de todo con tal de verla y quedar juntos. Solo fue cuestión de tiempo el resto. Cuando se volvieron a encontrar una vez llegó mi padre definitivamente a París, no espero para sincerarse con ella con respecto a sus sentimientos sinceros después de tanto tiempo juntos.

"Si alguna vez encuentras a alguien con quién no puedas creer vivir sin ella, a alguien con quién te sientas tan compenetrado o tan natural siendo tú mismo o creas que la vida se te va tras ella, habrás encontrado a tu alma gemela" dijo mi padre con un suspiro de añoranza viendo el retrato de mi madre y dejándome sin aliento ante su arranque también, pero de sinceridad.

Tiempo después de aquello no pude evitar pensar que, si había alguien lo suficientemente importante en mi vida como para que encajara con esa descripción, esa era, sin duda, Marinette.

Los días que iba a la escuela, de manera inconsciente, siempre miraba hacia ella cuando entraba a clases o estaba ya en su asiento; intentaba enterarme de todo aquello que le gustaba y disgustaba; la animaba siempre que podía cuando la veía alicaída por algo en el día por cualquier otra situación; los días que faltaba a clases por sesiones de fotos y otras actividades solo deseaba que fuera ella quién llevara mis apuntes para poder verla y pasar más rato con ella, aunque sabía que lo hacía siempre Nino; las semanas fuera por pasarelas o modelaje se me hacían eternas sin poder interactuar con mis amigos…pero siempre en las noches acababa pensando en ella y en su sonrisa antes de acostarme para después estar con ella en mis sueños.

Era cándida, alegre, soñadora, inocente y tierna, pero valiente, segura y astuta. Tenía una personalidad ambigua según la situación que se le presentaba por delante…pero me encantaba y me atraía como la luz a las luciérnagas.

- **Mi graduación será también muy pronto. Todos mis compañeros y amigos también están muy entusiasmados con la idea.**

 **-Uno no se gradúa todos los días, ¿no?**

 **-Tienes toda la razón, my lady. Es un punto de inflexión.**

 **-¿Inflexión?**

 **-¿El comienzo de algo nuevo? Yo lo veo así al menos. Dejamos atrás la vida de escuela para intentar alcanzar nuestros sueños. La vida es muy larga y nosotros tenemos que seguir adelante.**

 **-Solo espero no perder lo hecho ahora por mirar al futuro.**

 **-¿Qué quieres decir bichito?-** Escribí intrigado.

 **-Quiero decir que no quiero dejar atrás lo aprendido y mucho menos las amistades o logros alcanzados hasta hoy por solo querer alcanzar lo futuro. Quiero vivir mi presente teniendo lo importante de mi pasado junto a mí. El futuro siempre estará allí, pero lo que importa es el presente, el ahora.**

Las palabras de Ladybug me dejaron bastante impresionado si bien tenía toda la razón del mundo.

- **Wuau. Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera. Es algo muy profundo, my lady.**

 **-Gracias Chaton. Y…esperaba que tú también pensaras lo mismo si sigue en pie tu propuesta de ayer.**

…

…

Un momento…

…

…

¿¡Qué!?

…

…

…

 **-My lady… ¿Acaso te refieres a "eso** "?- Escribí un tanto sorprendido e inseguro también al ver que al final aceptó mi idea; cosa que pensaba que rechazaría como hasta ahora se había estado dando el caso.

 **-¿Sí?-**

Se dio un par de segundos en los que no supe que decir o más bien que escribirle para contestarle de vuelta y ella parecía seguir escribiendo o pensando lo mismo que yo.

Si bien la idea del chat en el blog de Alya me agradó bastante, me encantó aún más cuando conocí a Ladybug. Desde el principio cuando llegué a la escuela siempre me interesó estar al tanto de todo lo que sucedía por medio del blog de la morena, el cual lo conocí por mediación de Nino. Conocer a Ladybug fue como un bálsamo en mi ajetreada vida. Fuera de mi rutina y de la identidad que tenían todos de mí del "supermodelo Adrien Agreste", en el chat podía ser quién quería ser en realidad sin estereotipos y sin juicios. Las únicas personas que considero que en la vida real me tratan como un chico normal son Nino, mi mejor amigo, y Marinette…pero Ladybug ha sido la única que me ha conocido tal cuál soy sin saber siquiera todo lo que llevaba a cuestas y quién era en la realidad. Era una gran amiga; alguien con la que me resultaba difícil no hablar cada día y sentirme libre de deberes y estrés. Era una chica increíble de la que sabía podría haberme enamorado a pesar de no conocerla aún en persona; pero solo si no hubiera existido Marinette en mi vida…Y me negaba a pensar de que existiera la más remota posibilidad de que aquello sucediera. Apreciaba profundamente a la chica con el nickname de Catarina, pero me negaba a querer sentir algo más por ella porque eso me haría sentir que la estoy usando para aliviar mis sentimientos no correspondidos por Marinette.

Ladybug…

Me apena decir que en más de una ocasión muchos de sus aspectos, gustos o rasgos de personalidad me han recordado a Marinette. Nunca he llegado a confesarle a mi compañera de clases mis sentimientos por miedo. Le tenía absoluto pavor a perderla de mi vida y no tener nunca más su presencia a mi alrededor. Era el mismo miedo que sentía cada día de clase que pasaba y se acercaba el día de la graduación: el día que podría ser el último que pase junto a mis amigos y junto a ella. Era especial, tenía un futuro prometedor. ¿Quién querría atarla a mí; a alguien que no podía asegurarlo estar con ella siempre que lo necesitara sin revisar antes su apretada agenda? Tenía sueños, ilusiones. No quería romperlos por mi egoísmo de permanecer junto a ella.

Las palabras de Ladybug hoy me han hecho vacilar. Siempre he mirado hacia el futuro…pero, ¿qué había de mi presente? ¿Qué había de lo que yo quería? ¿De verdad sería demasiado malo aunque sea darme solo una oportunidad de intentar mostrarle lo que valía para mí?

- **Como te he dicho quiero centrarme en mi presente…y quiero que tú sigas en él como hasta ahora o más aún.**

 **-My lady…-** Quise decir aún incrédulo.

 **-No quiero pensar en el futuro y por tanto en "qué pasara una vez nos conozcamos". Yo también quiero conocerte Chat Noir y me gustaría ser también parte de tu presente si así lo quieres también.**

Sonreí complacido ante aquello. Cada día me sorprendía o aprendía algo nuevo de ella que peligrosamente me agradaba más.

- **Lo seremos Ladybug. Estaremos en el presente de uno y del otro.**

 **-Entonces… ¿Es un hecho?-** Dejó ella la pregunta caer.

 **-Sí. Es un hecho.**

 **-Entonces espero que tengas un traje de gala y una máscara, porque quiero que vengas a mi baile de la graduación.**

...

…

¿Cómo era eso?

...

…

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-Anoche dijiste que escogiera fecha y lugar, ¿no? Pues eso estoy haciendo Chaton. En el baile de graduación de mi escuela se va a dar una temática muy acorde con nuestra situación. Será un baile de máscaras y hasta la medianoche nadie podrá revelar sus identidades.**

Aquello me resultó vaga y extrañamente familiar…

 **-Quedaremos y nos encontraremos allí. Charlaremos por fin en persona y pasaremos el rato todo lo que queramos celebrando y después nos diremos el uno al otro quienes somos bajo "las máscaras". ¿Te gusta la idea?**

No podía ser cierto…

Eso quería decir…

 **-Sí. Parece buena idea**.- Escribí falsamente esperando su respuesta de vuelta. Sentía como un zumbido molesto empezaba a pitarme el oído.

No podría ser casualidad aquello, ¿no? ¿Estar en la misma escuela después de tanto tiempo hablando…y en el mismo curso…sin conocernos?

 **-¡Genial! ¡Me alegra mucho saber que estarás en mi graduación! ¿Cuándo es la tuya?**

 **-Primero dime la tuya bichito. Las damas primero**.-Dije ansioso ya a esas alturas por desmentir mis repentinas sospechas.

 **-Está bien. Dentro de pocos días a decir verdad. Una semana o menos creo y será en el instituto François Dupont. ¿Y tú?**

…

…

No podía ser verdad…

…

…

¿Hasta qué punto habíamos estado ciegos?

Ahora mi intriga por conocerla era mayor…porque cabía la posibilidad de que realmente nos conociéramos en la vida real…

…

¿Quién eres Ladybug?

…

…

- **Será secreto por ahora bugaboo. Te lo diré en la fiesta.**

 **-Joo, eso no es justo Chat.**

 **-Te lo contaré en la fiesta. Te lo prometo.**

 **-¿De verdad que vendrás?**

No pude evitar reírme levemente ante lo último viendo aquel mensaje como si reflejara cierta inseguridad de su parte la chica tras la pantalla.

 **-¿Acaso desconfías de mí? Mi querida Ladybug, no podría dejar a una Lady plantada en mitad de una fiesta. Sería descortés de mi parte hacerlo.**

 **-Jajajaj deja ya de actuar gato coqueto.**

 **-Galán, en tal caso. Y no actuó, lo sabes. Soy miau sincero. Yo soy el que debería de temar que me dejarás plantado bugaboo. Quizás al verme y reconocerme en la fiesta se te haría imposible resistirte a mis encantos felinos y acabarías rehuyéndome por pena.**

 **-No hables de esto como si fuera una cita. Ni que fueras mister universo ¡Y deja ya las bromas de gatos!**

"Si tú supieras" me dije a mí mismo mentalmente al recordar las mil y un portadas de revista que había hecho a lo largo de los años con mi padre. El problema más común que podría

 **-¿Y cómo si no?**

 **-¿Una quedada?**

 **-Una quedada, ¿eh? Pues una "quedada" vestido de gala será entonces.**

 **-Gato tonto…**

 **-Por cierto, my lady…**

 **-¿Sí?**

 **-Este gato humilde… ¿No debería de sentirse intimado por que haya algún príncipe esperando estar con su "princesa" en una noche tan especial?**

 **-No…por el momento…**

 **-Mmmm… ¿Y ese "de momento", princess?**

 **-Oh para ya Chat…Sabes que no necesito de ningún príncipe. Esta "princesa", como tú me llamas, sabe valerse por sí sola.**

 **-Entonces este gatito será tu felino al acecho en busca de protegerte de acosadores…o temo que sea yo el que tenga que proteger a tus admiradores de tus encantos o rechazos…**

 **-¡Chat Noir!**

 **-Jajajaj si tu personalidad real se refleja en la realidad como en el chat no dudo de que dejarás a más de uno a tus pies. No sé porque dudas de ello o te preocupa para que me reclames así.**

 **-No te reclamo…eso solo que…No soy tan atractiva como para atraer al sector masculino de seguro…A decir verdad…temo no cumplir tus expectativas de mí…**

Sus respuestas sinceras siempre me acababan descolocando y haciéndome sonreír. Estaba ansioso a pesar de todo y de los riesgos ya a estas alturas por conocerla.

 **-Yo podría decir lo mismo, ¿no crees? No lo harás. No podrías decepcionarme nunca my lady; solo harías que mejorara en tal caso.**

 **-Gracias Chat…Tú también lo harás…es decir… jamás podrías decepcionarme. Ya me pareces increíble tal y como eres.**

Pum…

Aquello creo que retumbó en mi pecho y no pude evitar contener un aliento de sorpresa ante aquellas palabras ocultándome ante mi propio reflejo en la pantalla del ordenador el sonrojo que había surcado por mis mejillas.

 **-Debo irme Chat. Mañana tengo que madrugar y ya se está haciendo tarde. Mañana hablamos de los detalles del baile, ¿sí? Gracias de nuevo por todo y buenas noches Chaton.**

Y así acabó mi noche: con mil dudas respecto a my lady en la cabeza, con el corazón roto por lo de Marinette y con los sentimientos más confusos y enredados que una bola de lana.

¿Me arrepentiré de todo esto?

Fuera quien fuera la chica bajo la "máscara", me estaba trayendo de cabeza.


	4. ¿Chat Noir?

Aún no puedo creer que realmente lo hice.

…

…

¡Voy a tener una cita con Chat Noir!

Porque sí, amigos. Aunque intente negármelo muchas veces a mí misma y a mi amiga Alya cuando me insiste…es la pura verdad.

¡Y en el día de mi graduación!

No sé si gritar de la emoción, del nerviosismo o del pánico.

Todo ha sido frenético desde entonces y apenas he podido charlar tanto con Chat como me gustaría desde que se lo pedí: alguna noche para hablar de temas vagos del baile, cómo iríamos y en donde quedaríamos para reconocernos mutuamente más que nada. Aún me martillea el corazón al recordar ciertas partes de nuestra última conversación. El hecho de que se sienta tan relajado conmigo o me crea tan especial como para decir que solo voy a aumentar su visión positiva de mí aumenta demasiado mis expectativas para cuando quedemos por fin y nos conozcamos.

Sus bromas gatunas me desquician a veces, pero lo cierto es que me divierten más que molestar, y sus rasgos y momentos de madurez me dejan sin palabras y maravillada ante su sentido de ver las cosas. Lo admiro. Y es cierto lo que le confesé…no puedo pensar en un presente sin él…y tampoco me gustaría que en un futuro también.

Con esto encuentro también quiero demostrarme a mí misma que puedo seguir adelante e incluso empezar una nueva vida desde cero una vez acabe la escuela. En otras palabras, esto significaría dejar de una vez aparcado el asunto Agreste para poder darme una oportunidad con Chat Noir…y de verdad quería saber si se podía dar algo entre ambos.

Temo admitir estar ya enamorada del chico con el nickname de gato negro sin siquiera conocerlo…Pero todo se ha dado de forma tan especial que no puedo evitar pensarlo y que se me forme una sonrisa boba en el rostro. Con él podía ser yo misma al igual que en los ratos de diversión que pasaba con mi amiga Alya; no tenía por qué temer ser juzgada porque me aceptaba tal y como era…y su personalidad divertida y extrovertida me encantaba.

No quería hacerme muchas ilusiones ante la idea de que todo lo que habíamos compartido a través de chats sea falso al final y él sea de una manera totalmente distinta a la hora de forma de ser en la realidad. Pero tampoco quería ser pesimista. Llevaba ya muchísimo tiempo hablando con ese chico como para pensar que todo podía salir mal sin apenas intentarlo.

Los días pasaron volando entre últimos trabajos de curso que entregar y demás. Si a eso le sumábamos el hecho de que tenía que "apoyar" a mi mejor amiga a la hora de coordinar todas las cosas para el evento del baile acababa todas las noches destrozada de cabeza a la cama cayendo dormida. La propia Alya también parecía bastante entusiasta con la idea de que fuera a conocer por fin a mi misterioso "amigo". Se había tomado bastante enserio su papel de cupido y a veces me intimidaba. Ser su amiga me ha enseñado que a veces es mejor tener cuidado cuando trama algo y tomar precauciones. Es por eso que no le he dicho nada sobre cómo le reconoceré o en donde nos juntaremos.

La noche de la graduación no quiero que sea un día más; quiero que sea mi noche y poder disfrutarla y no olvidarla nunca. Sinceramente…me gustaría estar a solas el máximo tiempo posible con él.

Quise prepárame un vestido para la ocasión, pero siendo realistas y con el tiempo y presupuesto que tenía, no me podía permitir confeccionar un vestido arreglado en menos de una semana con la intención de sorprender a mi amigo y tener una buena impresión. Al final terminé yendo un día con mi madre al centro comercial y compramos un vestido que nos gustó a ambas. No tenía tiempo para hacerme uno, pero podía trabajar sobre algo ya hecho y retocarlo a mi gusto con un consejo después tardío de Alya y mi madre.

Apenas es hoy por fin el tan ansioso día. Estoy terminando de retocarme frente a un espejo de mi cuarto. El vestido resultante al final que llevo puesto es uno rojo largo con corte bajo hasta la rodilla, entallado y de seda, de un solo tirante y con un hombro y parte de la espalda al descubierto. De arriba abajo el tono rojizo iba tomando una tonalidad más oscura hasta rozar el negro. Mi pelo azabache oscuro me había decantado por recogérmelo con una sencilla trenza en forma de diadema por la parte trasera de la cabeza, dejando el resto de mechones libres en tirabuzones. Me resultaba extraño no verme con mis típicas y cómodas coletas, pero me gustaba el resultado en conjunto junto con el leve maquillaje que por fin había terminado de aplicarme.

Tengo un bolsillo cosido entre los pliegues casi imperceptible y escondido para guardar mi celular. Al ser todo organizado en la escuela y ya estar todo pagado no necesitaba llevar nada más conmigo encima. Mi casa estaba al lado del recinto escolar y en caso de necesitar volver y mis padres ya estar dormido mientras yo seguía de fiesta solo tenía que mirar en un lugar secreto donde teníamos unas llaves de repuesto para entrar a la casa.

Cuando estaba por bajar las escaleras de mi habitación y partir con mis padres para la ceremonia de graduación, escuché un pitido y una luz parpadeante procedente de mi computadora. Ilusionada a más no poder e imaginándome al emisario de ese futuro mensaje, casi me tropiezo pisando mi vestido para acercarme corriendo a la pantalla para desbloquearla y leerle.

- **¿Lista para el gran día bugaboo?**

 **-¡Lista! XD-** Escribí eufórica con la sonrisa más grande del mundo en mi rostro.

- **Te veré allí entonces.**

 **-¿Acaso vas a ir a la ceremonia también y no solo a la fiesta?**

 **-¿Te sorprendí? Estaré en** _ **primera fila**_ **viéndote aunque no lo sepa para cuando te den tu diploma de graduada.**

¿Podía estar más encantada con él?

- **Gracias Chat. No sabes de verdad lo que esto significa para mí…además…-** me paré por un segundo antes de terminar de escribir ese mensaje y mandarlo…pero más segura que nunca me decidí y pulsé la tecla de intro…Era ahora o nunca.- **Tengo una sopresa guardada para esta noche. Tengo que decirte algo importante.**

 **-¿Más importante que saber quiénes somos incluso, bichito?-** Contestó con burla mndandome el emoticono de una gato sonriendo. No pude evitar reírme ante aquello pensando que él sin siquiera saberlo había cortado el hielo de la conversación para mí.

- **Es algo diferente kitty…Ya lo descubrirás…**

 **-Tú y tus secretos my lady…Todo te será descubierto esta noche-** Respondió con complicidad.

 **-Y tú y los tuyos también chaton…**

 **-No te olvides de tus pendientes, catarina. Nos vemos luego y pásalo genial hasta entonces.**

 **-Lo mismo digo Chat, y que no se te olvide tu cascabel.**

Una vez desconectados, me aseguré de llevar puesto aquello y marché de mi cuarto y de mi casa con mis padres a la escuela más que contenta. Mi padre me miraba orgulloso y mi madre cómplice. Creo que ya sospecha que voy a ir acompañada en la fiesta, puesto que a lo largo de estos días se ha mostrado demasiado "buena y atenta" para cuando le pedía algún consejo en algo relacionado con el baile o mi vestimenta.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada del lugar veo desde lejos a mi mejor amiga acompañada de su madre mientras que su padre las observa atento sosteniendo a las dos pequeñas gemelas en sus hombros sentadas que no paran de hacerse burlas la una a la otra. Está espléndida con su vestido en tonos pastel anaranjados. Hace que resalte mucho su piel moreno y sus profundos ojos ámbar. La coleta alta fue la mejor decisión que pudo tomar para su cabello. Me reí internamente cuando entramos juntas a la escuela seguidas de nuestras familias cuando desde otra punta del patio vi a un moreno arreglado que no paraba de quitarle la mirada de encima a mi amiga. Presentía que sería una buena noche para ella también. Después de todo el trabajo y esfuerzo invertido se lo merecía.

Ella siempre ha estado para mí en todos los momentos. Y antes de que comenzara hoy la "gala" y viendo a ese par de necios me decidí y propuse a mí misma ser su cupido. Si mi amiga podía ser el mío, ¿por qué yo no el de ella?

Pude ver a todos mis amigos formándose en pequeños grupillos con o sin sus familias; unos bromeando como Kim y otros nerviosos como la pobre Mylène a quién Iván intentaba calmar en compañía de Rose y Juleka. Chloe fue de las últimas en llegar, seguramente para hacerse la interesante y presumir de último modelito de la temporada. Se la podía ver paseándose por todo el lugar regodeándose y siendo acompañada por su inseparable amiga Sabrina.

Casi todos estaban allí reunidos ya y muchas caras me eran conocidas hasta el momento. Es una pena que al presentarnos en la entrega de diplomas ya no se conservara el "misterio" que luego traería la noche de máscaras. Pero era normal que nos conociéramos a todos después de tantos años juntos por mucho que lleváramos una máscara en el rostro. Lo interesante sería no reconocer a gente de otros cursos que también participaría en el evento o gente de fuera, amigos y conocidos de los graduados. Y entre ellos estaría la persona a la cual no paro de buscar sin ser consciente cuando giro la cabeza de un lado a otro como si tuviera un tic nervioso…como si pudiera reconocerle a la distancia solo con verle una vez.

Habíamos acordado finalmente en encontrarnos cerca de la medianoche en la entrada de la escuela. Lo único que sabía es que iría con un traje oscuro, algo verde y tendría un cascabel en mano para que supiera quién era. Me resultaba gracioso imaginar a mi amigo con un collar de gato con ese objeto puesto y sonando cada dos por tres como si de verdad fuera un gato. Cada vez que oía tintilar algo cerca de mí me giraba para ver si encontraba a alguien con un cascabel. Alya me miraba ante ello confusa y a la vez divertida ante mis nervios. Porque ella sabía que no estaba así precisamente por graduarme…sino por conocerlo a él.

Por otro lado, lo que él sabía es que yo llevaría un vestido rojo y unos pendientes de Catarina. Solo esperaba de verdad que todo saliera bien. Para cuando parece que todos están listos para comenzar con la celebración y se van dirigiendo hacia los asientos y el improvisado escenario que se ha montado en el centro de la pista del patio escolar…

-Chica cálmate. Tienes los pelos de punta. Deberías de relajarte. ¿No que hasta hace un rato eras la chica más sonriente del mundo?-Pregunta mi amiga.

-Y lo estaba…-Digo insegura empezando a morderme el labio y no parando de mirar de un lado a otro.-O al menos hasta caer en las consecuencias de lo que estoy haciendo…De verdad creo que me gusta Alya pero…siento que al haber hecho todo esto estoy quedando demasiado expuesta ante él. Va a saber antes de tiempo quién soy y se va a decepcionar de mí marchándose sin volver a dirigirme la palabra. Sabe que llevo un vestido rojo y soy de las pocas que lo lleva de casualidad. ¡Hay muchísimos chicos con traje oscuro y cualquiera puede ser él! ¿Qué hago? ¿Y si ya me está viendo? ¿Y si…

-Marinette Dupain-Cheng,…-Dice utilizando un tono demasiado tranquilo que me inquieta cortando mi palabrería- ¿¡Quiéres cálmarte!?- Termina exclamando exasperada y haciendo que tape mis oídos ante su cercanía y la queja de esta.

-¡Auh! ¡No me grites tan de cerca Alya!

-Si te reconoce y se marcha sin dirigirte la palabra es que es un ciego y un tonto. ¡Estás espléndida! Por no decir que eres la que lleva el vestido más deslumbrante de la noche.

-¿Quitando el "Channel" de Chloe?-Digo incrédula.

-Su vestido es exageradamente exagerado para la ocasión- Dice apropósito para hacerme reír ante su juego de palabras.- Tú estás perfecta y de acorde a la ocasión. Y si te soy sincera amiga, te estoy cogiendo envidia.-Antes de que pudiera preguntarle el porqué de ello, vuelve a interrumpirme susurrándome lo último al oído-Te estás llevando las miradas de todos los chicos esta noche.

-¿Qué? Ahora sí que creo que estás exagerando Alya.-Reclamo-Tú sí que te estas llevando la atención de más de uno…sobre todo la de cierto DJ que tú y yo conocemos.-Digo al final con burla codeándole entre risas. El sonrojo en su rostro al girarse y comprobar por ella misma como Nino la observaba detrás nuestra lo ha valido todo.

-¡Oye!-Reclama la avergonzada-¡Que se supone que yo soy cupido esta noche, no tú!

-¿Quién dijo eso?-Respondo con guasa mientras nos acercamos a nuestros asientos.

-No me evites el tema ahora por tus nervios- Vuelve a entrar al trapo la morena-Tranquilízate y no temas lo que pase. Disfruta tu noche. Eso es lo que me dijiste que ibas a hacer desde hace unos días hasta hoy. Además, solo vas conocerlo, que es lo que ambos queríais desde hace tiempo, ¡Ni que fueras a confesarle que te gusta!-Dice lo último riendo pero su expresión va cambiando levemente poco a poco al verme a la cara y notar mi repentino silencio ante su ocurrencia al no haberle contestado.

-Qu-qu…cla-claro que…-Antes de que se me ocurra una excusa lo suficientemente creíble al recordar el mensaje que le mandé a él antes de venir al lugar, mi amiga grita a voz en viva.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Y me estoy enterando ahora! ¿Desde cuan…

-Sushhhh-Dije callándola de una vez tapándole la boca y arrastrándola hasta el asiento intentando evitar las miradas que ahora están encima nuestra. Por una vez hubiera dado las gracias por abrir mi bocota a tiempo- ¿Para qué gritas? ¿Acaso quieres que se entere todo el mundo y más Chloe o los chicos?-Le reclamo bajito.

-Pero…me dijiste que solo…

-No lo sé…no estoy segura…Pero sí sé que como me siento con él no me he sentido con nadie…es especial y no quiero perderlo…enserio-Asumo un poco apenada ante el rostro de preocupación y atención de mi amiga.

-¿Y Adrien?

Siento que me cae un cubo de agua helada hasta que me lo pregunta…y me hace sentir culpable. Porque ni siquiera me había percatado de la presencia del rubio en el lugar. En otro tiempo hubiera estado en la misma situación en la que estaba ahora con Chat…pero con Adrien…Y pesar de todo…

-No puedo negarte que aún siento algo por él…-Resoplo resignada mirando por encima del hombro. Tengo la necesidad repentina de buscarlo entre la multitud…porque sé que con tan solo un vistazo a su persona toda idea de borrarlo en mi cabeza resulta imposible aún con el paso del tiempo. Aunque no logro verle entre la multitud; ni cerca de Chloe o Nino que sería lo usual.-Pero también soy consciente de que ese sentimiento nunca me va a llevar a ningún lado.- Admito madura centrando de nuevo la vista en Alya, que me mira sonriendo y con orgullo.-Adrien siempre va a ser importante en mi vida. Me es imposible dejar atrás todo lo que un día sentí o aún siento por él. Por mucho que me diga mi cabeza que eso sería lo mejor, tal y como se dice en las películas, mi corazón es más cabezota, y nunca mejor dicho.-Expreso intentando reír falsamente con una mueca acariciando uno de mis mechones en un acto inconsciente y nervioso.

-Sabes que no puedes decirle nada de tus sentimientos a Chat si aún estas confundida con Adrien, ¿verdad? –Dice no muy segura de mi futura respuesta.

-Lo sé- Admito- Pero esto no tiene nada que ver con Chat. Quiero y he intentado ver a Adrien durante todo este tiempo como lo que es: un buen amigo. Ya puedo al menos hablar y mantener una conversación fluida con él sin trabarme. ¡Y me encanta! He podido conocerlo mejor y sé que al igual que contigo podría confiarle lo que sea…Pero lo que pretendo ahora…el paso que quiero dar con Chat es distinto…Lo siento distinto…Creo…

-No te ofusques mucho con el tema, ¿sí?-Termina cortándome de nuevo con las dos manos sobre mis hombros apoyados- Sea cual sea la decisión que tomes esta noche sobre quién es el indicado para ti o no solo lo decidirás tú, y será lo que te dicte el corazón-Dice señalando con un dedo en dirección a mi pecho con una sonrisa. No puede evitar sonreír ante sus palabras de apoyo a pesar de mi estado confuso y mis palabras poco firmes. Me abrazó y nos estrechamos la una a la otra. Daba gracias a la vida por tener a alguien en mi vida como ella- Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.-Termina susurrando en mi oído.

Al separarme de ella mi limpio de la mejilla el rastro de una lágrima rebelde y le correspondo la sonrisa cómplice susurrando un "tú también".

De repente la música que había en el ambiente se vio reduciendo paulatinamente su volumen. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que ya estaban todos en su lugar, expectantes a las palabras del director y el profesorado. Max se había presentado voluntario junto con Alix para hacer el discurso de nuestra clase. Podía sonar descabellada la idea, pero la seriedad y la forma de hablar del chico junto con los toques de humor y sinceridad de la chica daban como resultado un trabajo genial que nos terminó por conmover a todos en nuestros lugares. Unos asientos más alejados de los alumnos pude ver a mis padres junto a los de Alya y a sus hermanas. Mi padre abrazaba por los hombros a mi madre y está tenía un pañuelo cerca del rostro. Me sonrió a la distancia y yo alcé la mano para corresponder su saludo sin que fuera muy llamativo.

Todo estaba yendo genial. Para cuando llegó la hora de la entrega de diplomas y bandas no pude evitar ser consciente más que nunca de que algo nuevo comenzaba en mi vida, y me daba pena tener que despedirme de todo lo que había conocido hasta ahora en mi vida escolar.

-Adrien Agreste

El nombre del rubio dicho en alto por el director captó mi atención. Para cuando enfoco la vista en la plataforma y lo veo ascender por las escaleras de camino a que le den su título no puedo evitar que el alma se me caiga a los pies.

No me equivoqué en mis ideas si lo veía cuando lo busqué antes entre la gente con la mirada. Su sola presencia atraía. Su chaqueta y pantalones oscuros junto con la camisa blanca le quedaban muy bien por su complexión delgada. De su pelo rubio parecía que algunos mechones brillaban con luz propia por el efecto de las luces montadas. La sonrisa que portaba era sincera y no como aquellas de revista falsas que solía mostrar y de las que me había percatado como mostraba de vez en cuando en clase o en alguna situación en la que tuviera que mantener la compostura como todo un "Agreste". Esa actitud inculcada por su padre me daba pena por él. Pero la expresión de entusiasmo y emoción que tiene ahora cuando le entregan su diploma es totalmente auténtica…tan auténtica como la que me dio cuando me entregó su paraguas hace ya tanto tiempo…

¿Por qué siempre tengo que volver al punto de partida?

Mis pensamientos me llevaban inevitablemente hacia Chat y es entonces cuando…sin intención alguna…por azar…me percato de la cosa más curiosa del mundo…y a la vez…no tanto…

Algo verde me dijo Chat Noir que llevaría…

…

Un traje oscuro, algo verde, y un cascabel…

…

Y lo curioso…es que Adrien lleva una corbata verde…

…

Una tan intensa que combina y resalta con el color de sus ojos…

…

Unos ojos tan penetrantes y profundos en los que no puedo evitar perderme al final cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran….


	5. Inseguridades

-Aurore Beaureal

Los maestros siguieron nombrando a todos por orden de lista…Todo pasó a un segundo plano para mí y ni siquiera las muestras de egocentrismo de Chloe ahora antes de subir al escenario pudieron llamar mi atención. En mi cabeza no hacía más que flotar la absurda idea de que…

-Chloe Bourgois

Si no me acuerdo mal, creo que en el último mensaje que me escribió me resaltó en cursiva que estaría en primera fila observando la ceremonia. Yo no le tomé importancia pensando que sería alguna de sus bromas o actos de galantería o caballero… pero Adrien en verdad estaba en primera fila unos asientos por delante de mí.

-Iván Bruel

No puedo evitar recordar el hecho de que cuando yo le mencioné el sitio de mi graduación el pareció un poco sorprendido y me dijo que ya me contaría él sobre donde sería la suya… ¿En verdad era demasiada casualidad que, después de todo, sí fuéramos de la misma escuela y curso, después de todas las bromas que nos habíamos hecho al respecto por el chat y pensando que no nos conoceríamos nunca? Si él se había dado cuenta de eso hecho… ¿sabrá quién soy ya? ¿Lo sospechará? ¿No me lo quiso decir por chat para darme una sorpresa o es que no se sentía seguro entonces de contármelo aún?

-Mireille Caquet

-Marinette, espabila, que ya mismo es tu turno- Me dijo Alya sentada palpándome una pierna, haciendo que al menos me percate de nuevo de su presencia a mi lado y la veo marchar después en busca de su título para recibirlo contenta.

-Alya Cesàire

Había tantas cosas que parecían coincidir…

Chat me había recalcado varias veces lo mucho que le gustaba ir a la escuela...y a Adrien también le gustaba puesto que pasó la mayor parte de su vida estudiando en casa. Ambos tenían una agenda muy complicada y es por esa agenda por la que muchas veces no podía hablar en las tardes con Chat…

Ambos llevaban algo verde e iban de oscuro aquella noche…

-Juleka Couffaine

Si me ponía a pesarlo detenidamente… recordaba una vez en la que nos habíamos descrito físicamente aunque fuera de forma vaga por el chat. Él me dijo que era rubio y de altura media alta y yo le respondí que era de cabello oscuro y baja. Ambos éramos de complexión delgada.

Adrien parecía encajar como anillo al dedo en el papel; en cada uno de los rasgos, aptitudes y formas de ser de mi…Chat…

Sus gustos de música, sus habilidades con las asignaturas más complicadas y con las que siempre acababa ayudándome por chateo, su habilidad y conocimiento de videojuegos, el hecho de que cada vez que conversaba con Chat por teléfono estando con mis amigos Adrien también estaba con el móvil…todo…absolutamente todo encajaba…

-Marinette Dupain-Cheng

Mi nombre en alto resuena en el patio y me da un susto haciendo que me levante de golpe en mi asiento y me dé cuenta de que ahora todas las miradas caen sobre mí. Ni siquiera me he dado cuenta en que momento han dicho mi nombre para la entrega del diploma. Agachando la cabeza un poco azorada y entre aplausos de amigos y familiares me hago paso entre las sillas y subo finalmente al escenario. El director Damocles se está haciendo cargo de las menciones de cada alumno del curso mientras que la maestra encargada de darme mi diploma con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción es la profesora Bustier. Nos damos un abrazo confortante en señal de gratitud una vez me hace entrega del objeto en sí.

-Siéntete orgullosa de dónde has llegado Marinette-Me susurró la maestra.

Y por un momento, al escuchar sus palabras, mi atención cambió en dirección a otro rumbo. Ante sus palabras y conmovida por los aplausos y vítores de mis amigos y padres, al girarme de vuelta a todos los asistentes en la ceremonia desde el escenario no pude retener unas lágrimas conmovida.

Quizás en otro momento pudiera pensar lo de Chat Noir y Adrien más tranquilamente, ¿no?

En esos instantes, las sonrisas de mis padres desde sus asientos y los aplausos entusiastas de mis compañeros desde los suyos o a los laterales del escenario realmente me hacían sentir valorada y que todos estos años de estudio y trabajo habían merecido la pena. Quise recordarme a mí misma lo que me dije al principio de la noche; "que esta sería mi noche". No quería que nada ni nadie lo estropearan. Solo iba a vivir un momento como ese una vez en la vida y no podía desaprovecharlo y preocuparme por otras cosas banales. Esas horas eran para festejar con mi familia y mis amigos.

Quizás y al fin y al cabo… solo podían ser suposiciones mías… ¿no?

Debía de haber más chicos en el lugar aquella noche que también llevaran algo verde en su atuendo, que fueran rubios o…

-Jean Duparc

-Mylène Haprele

Los nombres de mis compañeros siguieron mencionándose en voz alta pero yo no me percaté del resto…

Mis pensamientos se vieron cortados cuando sentí que alguien me abraza abruptamente. Reconocí la cabellera brillante y ondulada de Alya al momento.

-Mari has estado increíble. ¡Te he tomado la fotografía del siglo!

-¿Qué?-Dije confundida aún sin siquiera percatarme que había bajado del escenario y agradecido a todos de manera automática aún sumida en mis pensamientos anteriores.

-Estabas tan tierna y tímida que no pude evitar grabarte y sacarte fotos en el momento de entrega del título. También he de admitir que tus padres me lo pidieron puesto que en sus móviles no tienen cámaras buenas y eso. Tú ya me entiendes.- Dijo explicándose con su típico entusiasmo frente a mí mientras yo no podía evitar sonreírle contagiándome de su humor rápidamente- Pero es que entre el sonrojo que tenías en tus mejillas y la expresión de alegría mezclada con las lágrimas parecía algo de película.

Mientras escuchaba sus últimas palabras pasaron dos cosas a la vez. En la zona al lado del escenario en la que nos encontrábamos, estaban los alumnos a los que ya se les había hecho entrega de su titulación. Lo que sucedió primero fue que recordé de nuevo todos mis pensamientos confusos y mezclados de segundos antes en la plataforma, y segundo fue que mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Adrien a la distancia. Parecía estar hablando con un tranquilo Iván. Me saludó con una de sus sonrisas de revista que antes lograban dejarme muda y, por si fuera poco, me guiñó un ojo alzando su pulgar hacia arriba para mí. Mi corazón me martilleo de golpe dejándome sin aliento y con la garganta seca. Agaché la cabeza y apreté mis manos sobre uno de los dobleles de mi vestido más tímida que nunca antes.

-¿Mari? ¿Te encuentras bien?

No me extrañó que mi amiga se preguntara que es lo que me pasaba; porque en esos momentos lo único que quería era que me tragara la tierra. Solo de pensar que mis suposiciones eran ciertas y que todo este tiempo estuve hablando ni nada más ni menos que con él por chat…

Dios…hasta hace unas horas me estaba admitiendo a mí misma sentir algo especial por Chat Noir sin tan siquiera conocer su rostro porque me encantaba su personalidad y forma de ser… ¿Había caído tontamente enamorada de él nuevamente? ¿Me enamoré dos veces de la misma persona? ¿Podía ser aquello más masoquista?

Al levantar un poco mi cabeza y notar que mi amiga, extrañada, iba a mirar en dirección para el chico, me espanté.

-¡No!-Dije agarrándola, en un acto repentino, por los hombros, tan fuerte como para que me mirara de frente y hasta exclamara de dolor-Digo… ¡Claro! –Dije de nuevo apartando bruscamente las manos de sus hombros para que no me mirara con la cara rara con la que lo estaba haciendo en ese momento ante mi actitud nerviosa. Parecía empezar a molestarse.-¡Me-me encuentro genial! Es que me apena un po-poco el hecho de que me tomaras fotografías.

Creo que no creyó mucho en mi palabra. Intentó sonreírme de nuevo de vuelta dejando de lado su molestia.

-¿Y qué fue en lo que estabas pensando en ese momento? Antes estabas muy entusiasta y ahora te noto extrañamente tímida…-De repente su rostro cambió de intriga a picardía.

Algo…demasiado intimidante y perturbador para mi estado de nervios entonces…

-¿No será que tenga algo que ver con cierto "gatito", verdad?

-¡Alya!-Exclamé asustada y entrando en pánico tapándole la boca y arrastrándola lo más lejos de allí que pude detrás del escenario. No quise fijarme en dirección a Adrien por si nos había visto. ¡Me moriría de la vergüenza si él…si Chat se enteraba!

Oh dios mío…

…

Ahora que lo pensaba…

…

¿Había estado planteando en este último tiempo confesarme a Chat?

…

Eso quería decir que…

…

¡¿Me le iba a declarar a Adrien?!

…

Al estar con mi amiga ya lejos de miradas curiosas…

…

-¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE SOLTAR ESO ALYA?!- Liberé toda la histeria acumulada del mundo.

Alya me miró asustada y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, intimidada ante mí y mi estado nervioso e inestabilidad.

-Perdón, perdón…No pretendía preocuparte…-Intentó decirme calmadamente en son de paz para tranquilizarme- Solo quería que te relajarás un poco y pensé que el tema de Chat te ayudaría un poco. ¡Llevas toda la noche esperando verle, no me digas que no!-Me habló con las palmas extendidas dando a entender lo obvio con reproche.

-¡PERO CASI SE LO DICES EN LA CARA!

Y fue entonces cuando tuve que tapar mi horrible bocota con los ojos abiertos ante mi metedura de pata y la expresión de sorpresa de mi amiga ante lo dicho.

-¿Qu-qué acabas de-decir?-Preguntó aún sorprendida por mi reacción Alya.

-¡No! No es lo que…

-¿Has visto a Chat Noir? ¿Lo has reconocido?-Me preguntó empezando a ponerme de los nervios con su mirada curiosa y vivaz. ¡Se lo estaba pasando bomba a mi costa!- ¿Sabes quién es?

-Yo…

No sabía que decir. Estaba trabada. No quería decirle mis sospechas sin estar aún segura temiendo que mi amiga me hiciera más ilusiones de las que yo misma ya me estaba haciendo en mi cabeza ante el hecho de que nunca dejé de amar al mismo chico.

-¡Marinette!-Dijo empezando a agitarme sujetándome de los brazos para que reaccionara y le contestara. Estaba muda aún. Todo estaba pasando muy rápido y mi cabeza aún no era capaz de procesarlo todo- ¡Di algo! Lo que sea, pero no te quedes en shock. Dime…

-Adrien…

Terminé susurrando liberando una lágrima de la impotencia. No sabía si quería llorar o gritar de la liberación, aunque no supiese perfectamente de qué quería liberarme… ¿De la angustia? ¿La inseguridad? ¿Todo eso estaba sucediendo? ¿Me estaba creando ilusiones falsas? ¿Y si luego no era Adrien en verdad Chat y todo lo que yo pensaba que coincidía eran solo simples casualidades? ¿Me decepcionaría la idea de que Adrien no fuera Chat?

Alya parecía haber quedado muda igualmente ante mí y solo me abrazó para intentar calmar el tic nervioso que me había dado. Temblaba siendo rodeada con sus brazos mientras liberaba alguna lágrima que caía sobre sus hombros.

Esto no podía ser así. ¿Por qué tenía que reaccionar así en aquel momento? Esa no era yo. No estaba actuando conforme a lo que quería aquella noche. No lo estaba disfrutando y tampoco se lo estaba permitiendo a mi amiga, que a estas alturas debería de estar junto a Nino felicitándole por su entrega de diplomas también. ¿Qué clase de cupido era? Mi propósito de la noche fracasado. Era nefasta como amiga.

-Alya déjame…-Dije intentando respirar con normalidad-Vete tú…Yo solo…

-Permaneceremos aquí lo que necesites Mari. No te preocupes amiga.

Era una egoísta…definitivamente…

Estuvimos durante unos minutos en silencio mientras ella intentaba calmar mi estado de nervios…No me dijo nada al respecto sobre lo mencionado y lo agradecí en ese momento…

Una vez me encontré mejor me sonrió un poco más satisfecha y con un apretón de manos para entrar en confianza volvimos hacia donde se encontraban el resto de alumnos para culminar con la celebración. Me mantuvo entretenida charlando con las chicas de la clase para arriba y para abajo, evitándome incluso el tiempo para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo que estuvieran hablando en ese momento. Para cuando transcurrieron dos horas de la celebración y terminábamos de despedirnos de nuestros padres, ya comenzando la fiesta en el patio de la escuela ya me encontraba más calmada y relajada.

Seguía sin desaparecer el asunto de mi mente por supuesto y el hecho de que todavía tenía pendiente mi encuentro con Chat Noir más tarde solo me ponía más nerviosa…

A estas alturas…si mis suposiciones no eran erróneas…ya no temía nada que tuviera que ver con él…porque a fin de cuentas, aquel chico había acabado encantándome en cualquiera de sus facetas…Temía lo que él pudiera pensar de mí; que finalmente era el mismo miedo que tenía desde un principio, pero agravado mil veces más ante el hecho de que ya conocía al chico y de que no se trataba de cualquier persona.

Fuera cual fuera el resultado al final de la noche…ya las cosas nunca volverían a ser como antes…porque si antes consideraba como un amigo a una u otra de sus dos personalidades…ahora no me veía capaz de estar a su lado siendo nada más que una amiga…

Era egoísta pero…quería más…porque sentía que necesitaba más…que lo quería más si eso era posible…

Adrien…Chat Noir…

Ambos, por muy ciega que estuviera antes o por simple testarudez, se habían convertido en pilares fundamentales en mi vida…

¿Cómo haría ahora para alejarme de ellos si él no me aceptaba como realmente era?

Los chicos y chicas en la fiesta han empezado a colocarse sus máscaras decorativas aunque es algo absurdo pues de todas formas todos nos reconocemos bajo las máscaras. En el momento en el que estoy a punto de colocarme la mía siento como alguien me empuja y choco con alguien derramando una bebida. He acabado tropezándome y cayendo al suelo con un golpe muy duro ante el que quejo adolorida.

Al levantar la vista, veo a la resplandeciente rubia de ojos azules con una máscara de listas amarillas blancas y negras que es la tortura constante en mi vida siempre en clases y no iba a ser menos aquella noche.

-¡Mari!-Acude Alya junto a mí ayudándome a levantarme junto con Rose que estaba a su lado antes hablando.

-Ups, perdón. No te vi detrás de mí, Marinette. Será que eres tan insignificante que hasta ni tu presencia es notable. Por eso no te vi.

Estaba que trinaba de la rabia ante su carácter de princesita consentida. ¿Quién se creía?

Alya me sujetó a tiempo antes de que me atreviera a tirarle del pelo y arruinarle ese "magnifico" peinado de peluquería. Era un recogido con una coleta alta ondulada. No paraba de proclamarse la reina de la fiesta desde el principio de la noche, presumiendo de "Channel". Y aquello me estaba irritando bastante. Si no podía hacer nada como arruinar su vestido como ella intentó conmigo para terminar de agravar las cosas y estropear la fiesta, al menos no me quedaría callada. Habíamos terminado captando la atención de parte de otros compañeros de nuestra clase y de otras.

-¿Ah sí? Y yo que pensaba que lo serías tú. Al fin y al cabo, yo no necesito estar presumiendo de vestido de marca para llamar la atención de todo el mundo- Dije resuelta viendo como su rostro empezaba a cambiar de la burla a la irritación.- Estoy aquí para disfrutar de la noche con los que quiero. Es una ocasión única para divertirnos y no me vas a estropear la noche a mí o ningún otro solo por tu afán de protagonismo. ¿Por qué no solo dejas esa actitud por hoy y haces lo que todo el mundo?

Estaba molesta aún. Pero no pude evitar sentirme culpable por ella a medida que las mirabas desafiantes aumentaban hacia ella en el corrillo que se había terminado formando de estudiantes a nuestros alrededor. Aunque me costase admitirlo, en más de una ocasión había demostrado que también podía ser buena persona…aunque solo fuera por Adrien…

-¿Me vas a decir tú, una simple panadera, lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer?-Contestó llanamente la hija del alcalde- Sueñas si es que piensas que te voy a hacer caso y rebajarme a tu nivel.

-No deberías de hablar así Chloe.-Intervino una voz que retumbó en mi cabeza detrás de mí y de Alya a mi lado. Como si fuera a cámara lenta, vi una figura delgada pero firme de chico acercarse hasta quedar frente a frente a la rubia y posando una mano sobre su hombro mientras esta le miraba aún con sorpresa y preocupación.-Marinette tiene razón. No deberías de actuar así y menos en un día como hoy. Deberías pedirle perdón y así todo quede resuelto.

Noté como la mirada del rubio se volvía levemente hacia nosotras y me sonreía empático. No podía apartar mi mirada de sus esmeraldas ahora. Su actitud ante una injusticia y su mirada comprensiva remueven algo dentro de mí. De manera inconsciente, acabo sonriéndole de vuelta, como si con ello quisiera agradecerle sin palabras por intervenir ante Chloe.

-Ja, como queráis- Exclamó la rubia volteándose sin más y dirigiéndose a otro lado del lugar siendo seguida como siempre por una callada y reservada Sabrina que había pasado desapercibida todo el rato a su lado. Todos nos quedamos un poco confundidos ante su respuesta. Vi a al rubio intercambiar miradas con Nino y encogerse de brazos. Era como si fuese resignación. Puede que hasta Adrien en ciertos momentos tampoco pudiera entender del todo la forma de ser de Chloe.

Tras aquello todo se volvió más calmada y mis pensamientos también.

No tenía por qué temer…Todo saldría bien…Cuando fuera la hora quedaría en el lugar de encuentro con Chat Noir y hablaríamos las cosas como dos personas maduras…o eso quería…

Charlar con Alya antes de sirvió de mucha ayuda. Apartándonos de nuestras compañeras nos retiramos a una esquina del patio donde, con la actitud más calmada que pude, le conté a mi amiga al fin mis motivos de nerviosismo antes detrás del escenario. Una vez todas mis ideas puestas en bandeja, mi amiga no pudo más que sonreírme…algo que yo misma estaba haciendo desde hace rato sin apenas percatarme de ello.

-Y… ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que sabes quién es?

-Ya te he dicho que no lo sé Alya…Es solo…

-Una corazonada sí, como tú quieras verlo.-Me refutó- Pero aquí el asunto es que de ser así; que con las pruebas que me has dado no puedes dudarlo Marinette, ahora no puedes negarte a ti misma tus sentimientos por él, sea quien sea el chico con el que interactúes: o bien tu compañero de clases o bien tu gato del chat.-Resumió.

-Ya lo sé Alya…es solo…

-¿Es solo que qué?

-Es solo que…

Se dio un pequeño silencio entre ambas y Alya terminó hablando por mí lo que mis cuerdas vocales no podían articular.

-No estas segura de confesarle tus sentimientos ahora que sabes quién es, ¿no es así?

Suspiré resignada con el labio torcido ante lo obvio y la mirada inquisitiva de la castaña.

-No quiero perder el vínculo que he terminado creando con él todo este tiempo sin saber realmente quién se ocultaba bajo "la máscara" de Chat Noir. Tengo miedo Alya: miedo de que todo se pierda.-Admití abrazándome a mí misma con la cabeza gacha. Mis pies parecían lo más interesante del mundo.

-Quién no arriesga no gana chica-Dijo Alya mirándome confiada mientras yo alzaba la mirada.-El no ya lo tienes si decides no decirle nada y seguir manteniendo esa relación de amistad tan especial que dices habéis creado. Pero sí puede ser mucho mejor si lo intentas, ¿no crees?

Me guiñó un ojo y yo no pude más que sonreírle de vuelta. De repente nuestra conversación se vio interrumpida por la llegada de Nino junto a nosotras. Parecía un poco cansado y agitado.

-Chicas, ¿de casualidad no habéis visto a Adrien, no? Hace unos minutos que lo he perdido de vista y le estaba buscando entre la multitud.-Cuestionó el moreno.

-No, Nino. Por aquí no ha pasado.

-Lleva toda la noche que parece que está en otro lado y luego se esfuma sin más-Expone el Dj-Definitivamente esta raro.

Entretanto que el chico habla Alya me codea, como dando a entender los motivos que nosotros dos puede que ya supiéramos y el chico frente a nosotras no. No pude evitar sonrojarme al caer en ello ante las miradas de reojo divertidas de Alya y que yo esquivé disimuladamente para que Nino no notara.

¿Estaría Adrien/ Chat Noir preocupado también por nuestro encuentro, o bueno, más bien con el encuentro con Ladybug? ¿Estaría buscándome? ¿No había descubierto aún quién era?

Intentando focalizar mi mente, noté como una música lenta empezaba a escucharse.

-Nino, ¿no deberías de estar tocando ahora de DJ?-Pregunté cayendo en aquello.

-Algunas parejas me han pedido música lenta para bailar. Así que por así decirlo ahora estoy en mi rato de descanso mientras dejo el reproductor en marcha, ¿quién me iba a decir que ser DJ me traería tanto trabajo? –Respondió risuelto y burlón.

Visualicé de reojo la sonrisa risueña de mi amiga y como correspondía al comentario del chico con una leve risa. Mi mente vengativa ante los comentarios de mi amiga durante la noche, sumado a mi lado cupido, surgió de sus cenizas como el ave fénix.

-¡Pues qué casualidad!-Exclamé juntando mis manos fingiendo entusiasmo ante la mirada extrañada de mis amigos- Alya me estaba diciendo hace un momento que quería bailar una canción lenta pero no tenía con quién bailarla,-los señalé mutuamente a ambos-¿por qué no bailáis juntos aprovechando que estás desocupado Nino?

La cara de asombro de mi amiga sumado a su fugaz sonrojo me divirtió por dentro, pero no tanto como la mano temblorosa de Nino y su quijada abierta mientras parecía intentar aceptar la oferta e invitar a Alya él mismo a aquello. Parecían tan adorablemente tiernos que acabé empujándolos hacia el centro de la pista para que se acercaran ellos mismo al círculo improvisado de baile donde estaban todos. Me alegré al ver como con timidez y torpeza parecían posar sus manos en las caderas o en los hombros del otro y empezar a seguir el ritmo de la música. Al menos había logrado alegrar la noche a mi amiga después de todos los dolores de cabeza que le podría haber causado con mi asunto.

Mientras los veía girar con sonrisas cómplices, conmovida, sentí algo vibrar en el bolsillo de mi vestido. Era el móvil. Al cogerlo, desbloquearlo y ver la pantalla pude ver una notificación de mensaje…de nada y nada menos que Chat Noir…

 **-¿Lista para conocerme por fin, my lady?**

Sonreí al notar que su lado burlón a través de la pantalla no desaparecía por ahora.

- **¿En el mismo lugar acordado?**

Esperé unos segundos, ansiosa, hasta que llegó su mensaje.

- **¿Y si fuera en un sitio no tan…expuesto?**

Me burlé después siguiéndole el juego.

- **¿Temes que te reconozca o que te reconozca en el lugar otra gente a primera vista?**

Se dieron unos segundos en los que esperé nerviosa sus respuesta moviendo los dedos sin cesar por el contorno del móvil.

- **Más bien quiero pasar tiempo de calidad y a solas contigo sin que nadie nos moleste…si eso a ti no te incomoda claro…**

Su declaración me hace emocionarme demasiado y morderme los labios sin razón aparente. Alcé la mirada en dirección a las clases de la planta de arriba…y caí entonces…

- **Con la fiesta ahora no creo que nadie visite hoy la biblioteca de la escuela…**

 **-Entonces te espero en ella bugaboo.**

Y sin saber muy bien que esperar o no…empecé a caminar en dirección a las escaleras para llegar a la biblioteca y esperando que estuviera abierta…


	6. ¿Ladybug?

Estaba nervioso.

No lo podía negar. Y hasta por increíble que pareciese, y con lo despistado que era para esas cosas, hasta Nino lo notó.

Ahora, escondido y apoyado junto a uno de los estantes al fondo de la biblioteca, era que me sentía realmente ansioso.

A decir verdad, no comencé la mañana lo que se dice muy bien. Nathalie, después de notificarme algunas cosas durante el desayuno sobre mi agenda, me dio la amarga noticia del día. Aunque no era algo que no me esperase viniendo de mi padre.

Él no iba a ir a la fiesta de graduación. Siempre pendiente del trabajo y sus proyectos. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con su labor como diseñador era más importante que yo. Yo no era ninguna prioridad.

Aparente calma y normalidad cuando me lo dijo. Sin embargo, una vez regresé a mi habitación, me derrumbé contra la puerta y me tiré de los pelos, lleno de rabia, furia y dolor... Quise gritar de la impotencia al saber que no tendría a nadie de mi familia apoyándome en un día como aquel. Me contuve irremediablemente para no tener que llamar la atención de Nathalie, de mi guardaespaldas, o incluso de mi padre, si es que aún seguía en casa y no estaba en su oficina. Y en consecuencia, con la garganta trabada, sintiendo que me mareaba mientras caía sentado al suelo con la espalda contra la puerta, las primeras lágrimas y lamentos empezaron a surgir.

Ni siquiera era capaz de entender lo que yo quería decir. Intentaba apartar las lágrimas de mi rostro, pero no dejaban de surgir. Mi respiración era errática y las piernas se me empezaban a quedar dormidas. Me olvidé por completo del mundo y de todo el entusiasmo y emoción que tenía puestos en el día. Fue como caer al vació y hundirme en un pozo de realidad.

Alzando la vista, un poco borrosa por el llanto, y contemplando con pesar la inmensidad y la soledad de mi habitación me sentí más derrumbado que ninguna otra vez.

Como si fuera cosa del azar, mi móvil empezó a vibrar en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Al principio no quise tomarlo. Sea quien fuera podía esperar y no estaba de ánimo como para hablar con nadie. Escondí la cabeza entre mis rodillas resignado… ¿Tan inútil e insignificante éramos yo y mi fiesta de graduación como para que no quisiera ir mi padre? Ya era suficiente saber que no tendría a mi madre conmigo allí… pero… Esto me ha dolido más que el saber que ella no estaría.

Estaba emocionalmente roto y abatido…

Por unos breves segundos hasta me planteé si realmente quería ir a un evento en el que todos notarían claramente que estaba solo. Todos mis compañeros irían con sus familias; disfrutarían la velada como algo único en su vida… y yo solo estaré deseando por dentro que acabe lo más pronto posible.

Al apartarme de la cara un mechón rubio que me molestaba, me di en el ojo con algo.

-Auch…

Al parpadear varias veces y notar que no había sido nada exagerado, miré mi muñeca para ver con qué me había golpeado tontamente. Y me quedé con la mandíbula abierta al notar la pulsera que me regalo Marinette de cuentas; aquella que normalmente siempre llevaba escondida en el bolsillo de la chaqueta o del pantalón como amuleto de la suerte.

Sonreí bobamente al recordarla… Su sonrisa tímida y sincera era singular.

¿Conservaría la que yo le hice y regalé por su cumpleaños hace tiempo?

Ya habían pasado años desde aquel intercambio entre ambos… Desde que nos conocimos… Y seguramente esa sería la última noche que podría pasarla con ella o con mis amigos; sin las preocupaciones o deberes posteriores cuando salgamos fuera para cumplir nuestros sueños y procesiones…

¿No volvería a verla nunca más?

Contemplando de nuevo la pulsera atada a mi muñeca sobre mi regazo fue que recordé una de mis últimas conversaciones con Ladybug precisamente:

" _Tienes toda la razón, my lady. Es un punto de inflexión"_

" _¿Inflexión?"_

" _¿El comienzo de algo nuevo? Yo lo veo así al menos. Dejamos atrás la vida de escuela para intentar alcanzar nuestros sueños. La vida es muy larga y nosotros tenemos que seguir adelante."_

" _Solo espero no perder lo hecho ahora por mirar al futuro."_

" _¿Qué quieres decir bichito?"_

" _Quiero decir que no quiero dejar atrás lo aprendido y mucho menos las amistades o logros alcanzados hasta hoy por solo querer alcanzar lo futuro. Quiero vivir mi presente teniendo lo importante de mi pasado junto a mí. El futuro siempre estará allí, pero lo que importa es el presente, el ahora."_

" _Wuau. Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera. Es algo muy profundo, my lady."_

" _Gracias Chaton."_

Así que mantener lo importante de mi vida presente, ¿eh?

Me asombró su planteamiento entonces y estuve totalmente de acuerdo con ella… ¿Cuál era la diferencia ahora?

…

Quería seguir al lado de mis amigos sea cual sea el futuro que luego me depare… pero también, y especialmente, la quería a _**ella**_ en mi vida… No podía arrepentirme ahora por un bajón y no ir a la fiesta. Realmente quería ir, a pesar de todo el daño que podía haberme causado con su rechazo mi padre. Quizás ya fuese hora de que me plantease dejar las cosas claras con él… o empezar por mí mismo mi propio camino lejos de su influencia…

Pero no era un asunto que pudiera tratar ahora. No era el día.

Con una motivación diferente y estando más calmado, me reincorporé y decidí a seguir mi rutina diaria como de costumbre. Al fin y al cabo, tendría que tener todo listo y estar preparado también para que esta noche fuera inolvidable. Me lo merecía fuera mi padre o no testigo de ello. Había logrado ir a la escuela pública como siempre quise y graduarme con honores frente a personas increíbles y de la que tendré un recuerdo agradable siempre. ¿Por qué no iba a celebrarlo?

Revisando mi móvil y notando que el mensaje que me había llegado antes era de un nervioso Nino, caí en la cuenta de algo. Sin proponérmelo, Marinette y su recuerdo habían sido parte de mi consuelo sin estar ella presente.

¿Qué tanta era la influencia que tenía en mí?

Estaba deseando que llegara la noche para conocer a mi confidente y amiga en la red; pero, desde mi pequeño infortunio de la mañana, estaba, sobretodo, más nervioso por querer finalmente confesarle mis sentimientos a Marinette sin arrepentimientos.

Fuera cual fuera su respuesta la aceptaría. Era buena por naturaleza y sé que nunca pretendería lastimarme. Tal y como decía Ladybug, con tenerla "en mi presente" sería suficiente para mí.

Llegar a la escuela fue lo de menos aquella noche. Todos iban vestidos con sus mejores galas para la ocasión. Algunos llevaban ya sus máscaras puestas y otros conversaban con grupos familiares. Sonreí melancólicamente al ver ese último tipo de vistas. Pero rápidamente tuve que dejar mi humor decadente atrás al encontrarme con mi amigo Nino, más eufórico y entusiasta que nunca. La idea de que fuera el DJ de la fiesta posterior al acto de entrega de títulos lo tenía por las nubes y yo no podía parar de reír a menudo con sus bromas a imitaciones mientras hacía de pincha-discos. Conocer a sus padres y hermanos fue muy acogedor. Entendí, al momento, la forma de ser de Nino al tratar con ellos.

De manera inevitable, miraba de vez en cuando alrededor del patio donde nos concentrábamos todos para el acto. Todo era para bien encontrar a una chica con máscara y vestido rojo o bien para encontrar a la dueña de mis sentimientos.

Previamente había quedado con Ladybug sobre cuál sería la manera en la que nos reconoceríamos. Nos describimos físicamente de forma escueta para mantener el misterio y nos dijimos mutuamente lo que llevaríamos. A ella la podría reconocer con un vestido rojo y unos aretes de mariquita. Yo, por otro lado, iría por completo de negro, con corbata verde y con un cascabel. Había tomado una cinta verde fina de entre los materiales de trabajo que tenía mi padre en casa y había tomado un cascabel atándolo a este. De esta manera lo tendría a modo de pulsera en mi muñeca.

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando, poco tiempo antes de que comenzara la ceremonia, vi llegar por la entrada del colegio a dos amigas inseparables. Tanto Nino como yo no fuimos capaces de perderlas de vista ni un solo instante.

Marinette estaba…

¡Wuaoh!

Me quedé literalmente mudo al verla llegar en compañía de Alya y luego permanecer junto a sus padres y los de su amiga. Para cuando me codeó Nino a modo de broma por mi reacción al reconocerlas llegar me di cuenta de que me había mordido el labio de manera inconsciente mientras la contemplaba. Lucía increíble.

Sonreí como un bobo feliz por primera vez en el día. Disfruté de verla reaccionar esa noche de maneras tan diferentes siempre en compañía de su mejor amiga: entusiasta, nerviosa, preocupada, sonrojada… Era realmente como si un aura diferente la rodeara aquella noche. Y a mí me atrapaba en ella como si se tratara de un agujero negro que me arrastraba con ella.

Me di el lujo de observarla todo el tiempo que pude en la distancia hasta que Nino me arrastró a nuestros asientos para la entrega de títulos finalmente. Fue una pena no poder sentarme junto a él, pero, al momento de entregarme mi diploma tanto la profesora Bustier como el director Damocles, lo sentí apoyándome desde su lugar entre la audiencia.

Sentí un ligero escalofrío al cruzar miradas con Marinette desde el escenario. Sus ojos azul cielo me miraban con tanta atención y profundidad que me sentí maravillado. Parecían brillar y yo por unos segundos me sentí paralizado. De no ser por un ligero empujón del director Damocles, quizás me hubiera quedado realmente estático en el lugar contemplándola. Supliqué al bajar después mil veces por dentro para que las luces de los focos hubieran disimulado mi sonrojo entonces.

Cuando fue el turno de Marinette en el escenario, me sentí ciertamente satisfecho y orgulloso por ella. No dudaba de que a partir de ahora su futuro no haría más que ir cuesta arriba. Era muy trabajadora y talentosa. Hubiera apostado lo que fuera a que el vestido que portaba aquella noche lo había confeccionado ella misma. Cuando bajó del escenario y fue a reunirse con Alya, la noté un poco alterada, quizás por los nervios del momento. En un momento, de nuevo, cruzamos mirada y le sonreí guiándole un ojo para poder animarla. Por desgracia no pude ver su reacción.

Mi móvil vibró en el bolsillo y fue presto a desbloquearlo para ver quién era el dueño del mi nuevo mensaje en el buzón. Sonreí pensando que se trataría de Ladybug, pero fue un mensaje de Nathalie. De forma escueta, me felicitaba de su parte y de la de mi padre por mi graduación y me pedía que fuera prudente. Gorila estaría dispuesta en la entrada de la escuela para llevarme a casa en cualquier momento que lo solicitara. A su manera, me recordó y lo agradecí. No sabía si era por mandato de mi padre todo aquello en verdad o no. Pero no podía pedir más. Me conformaba con eso. Además, había otros asuntos que tenían mayor prioridad para mí aquella noche.

Me quedé conversando después con Iván y con otros chicos de la clase a medida que iban descendiendo del escenario con su diploma. Fue divertido ver a Kim alzando su diploma como si se tratara de un testigo de los que tomaba cuando hacíamos competiciones de carreras. Choqué puños con Nino cuando fue su turno y permanecí gran parte de la noche con él.

Desgraciadamente, no todo iba a poder ser color de rosa. Chloe estuvo bastante, insistente conmigo todo el tiempo que pudo, y, en ciertos momentos, tuve que hacer escapadas junto con Nino, mientras este estaba con la música, para no sentirme tan atosigado por la atención de mi amiga de la infancia. Y para cuando no tuvo mi atención, empezó a hacer de las suyas. Me sentí irritado cuando la vi cruzarse con Marinette y empezó a tener una discusión con ella. Nino, viendo aquello y también preocupado por la futura reacción para nada suave de Alya, decidió acompañarme un momento dejando puesta una pista de música. Para cuando llegamos junto a ellas, por una parte, sentí molestia por Chloe y su actitud, y por otro lado orgulloso por la manera resuelta de Marinette para enfrentarla pese a todo. Era ingenio y soltura pura cuando se lo proponía, aunque a veces se tratara de la chica más torpe y despistada que todos conocíamos. La admiraba.

Tras lo de Chloe nos retiramos de nuevo Nino y yo puesto que él debía seguir con su música y yo, antes de aventurarme a hablar con Marinette, quería y debía atender el asunto de Ladybug. Permanecí durante un tiempo dando vueltas por el lugar en busca de poder reconocerla, pero finalmente, resignado, y no aguantando más la espera, decidí mandarle un mensaje y encontrarnos antes en otro lugar diferente al antes acordado.

En estos momentos, en la biblioteca, suspiraba por centésima vez, nervioso ante la espera.

¿Vendría al final o se arrepentiría?

El chirrido de la puerta del lugar al abrirse cortó mis pensamientos de golpe.

¿Era ella? ¿Ya estaba aquí?

Quise llamar y preguntar. Pero no quería arriesgarme a que fuera otra persona, como un profesor de guardia y nos descubrieran allí. Así que me decanté por desbloquear de nuevo mi móvil y mandarle un mensaje.

 **-My lady?**

 **-Sí?**

 **-Ya has llegado?**

 **-Sí, acabo de entrar por la puerta. ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde estás?**

Oficialmente estábamos solos entonces, en el silencio de la habitación y pese al ruido de fondo del patio. ¿Debía empezar a hablar yo en voz alta? Vale… Suspiré profundo… Contaría hasta tres y que todo fuera cuestión de suerte… ¿Realmente conocía a la persona bajo la máscara? Sería realmente algo irónico después de todo este tiempo hablando juntos por chat…

3

2

1

…

-Estoy aquí, my lady. Tras la última estantería del fondo.-Dije al fin casi trabándome al momento de hablar.

El silencio me incomodó un poco, y el ruido de sus pasos posteriormente se me hizo una tortura. Parecía tener un ligero tacón. Para mi sorpresa, en lugar de llegar al mismo pasillo que yo, la sentí apoyarse en el lado contrario a la estantería en donde yo estaba apoyado también.

-¿Todo bien Ladybug?

Me extrañó no ir respuesta por su parte, pero me tomé aquello como un sí. Seguramente estará tan nerviosa como yo. Por mucha confianza que hubiéramos obtenido el uno con el otro a través de mensajes, no podría ser lo mismo tratar el uno con el otro ahora en persona.

-Creo… que… me siento un poco más aliviado al ver que no soy el único nervioso con esta situación… Mi día… no ha sido muy bueno que digamos y por un momento pensé esta mañana en no venir a la ceremonia.

Sentí algo removerse tras de mí. Parecía inquieta. Que yo recordara, ella no sabía que yo también me había graduado a la vez que ella. ¿Cuál de todas aquellas chicas en la escuela sería la destinataria de todos mis mensajes y mi confidente?

-No te sientas mal. No es por ti. –Pausé para que me entendiera y suspiré.-Siento no habértelo dicho antes pero… lo cierto es que yo también soy del François Dupont y me he graduado al mismo tiempo que tú esta noche.-Ante su silencio decidí seguir hablando abrazándome a mis piernas y sentado en el suelo.- Quería que fuera una sorpresa después de que me contarás que tú también eras de aquí. Por eso no lo dije. Realmente debía de venir sí o sí esta noche. Pero el motivo por el que no quise venir fue porque me dieron la noticia de que mi padre no vendría a verme hoy. Es la única familia que me queda y me sentí un poco decepcionado al pensar que todos estarían felices aquí, rodeados de amigos y familiares y yo me sentiría solo… Es un pensamiento algo egoísta si te das cuenta, ¿no crees?- Dije intentando reírme de mi mismo ante esa situación.

Me quedé contemplando las dos pulseras atadas en ambas muñecas. Una era aquella en la que llevaba el cascabel de "Chat Noir", uno dorado y pequeño para que no denotara mucho. Y la otra era el amuleto de la suerte hecho de cuentas por Marinette.

-No es egoísta no desear sentirse solo en un día como hoy. Si te sirve de consuelo Chat,-Pausó ella un segundo tras decir mi nombre finalmente. Su voz sonaba dulce y calmada, pero al mismo tiempo trabada. Increíblemente me resultó conocida y temblé al creer por un segundo de quién se trataba.- no estás del todo solo. Puede que sí, que tu padre no haya podido asistir al acto. Pero eso no quita lo orgulloso que ha de sentirse de ti. Eres su hijo al fin y al cabo. Con o sus defectos, más o menos, nuestros padres nos quieren, al igual que nosotros a ellos.

Sonreí inevitablemente ante sus palabras y al recordar el último mensaje que había recibido de Nathalie. Ladybug siempre tenía una respuesta y solución para todo. Suspiré aliviado y un poco más apaciguado.

-Además, tú mismo has dicho antes que la mayoría hoy está tanto con sus familiares como con sus amistades. Estoy segura, conociéndote, que tus amigos y compañeros no te dejarían solo esta noche. Y si no fuera así… puedo acompañarte y charlar aquí contigo todo lo que quieras.

-Miau, tus palabras me han llegado al corazón, my lady.-Dije en tono burlón, palpándome el pecho por la zona del corazón y sonando "dolido" para aligerar el ambiente. A cada segundo que pasaba un cosquilleo en mi garganta aumentaba al saberme conocedor de quién podría ser la dueña de **esa voz.**

-Tú y tus bromas sobre gatos chaton… ¿No podrías darme un descanso ni esta noche?-Respondió entre resignada y divertida.

-De ser así no sería yo bugaboo. ¿Qué sería de ti y de nuestras tardes entretenidas chateando sin mi humor felino?

-Definitivamente sería miauravilloso.

-¡Oye! ¡No me robes mis frases!-Respondí en defensa entre risas mientras la escuchaba.

Acababa de descubrir que me gustaba su risa.

-¡Oh! ¿El gatito se ha ofendido?-Respondió la chica con falsa pena.

-El gatito puede sacar las uñas…-Dije desafiante y sonriendo mientras me incorporaba del suelo y me sacudía un poco las ropas.

-No te tengo miedo, Chat Noir…-Devolvió ella mi amenaza mientras la sentía incorporarse también.

Si aquello siempre me resultaba entretenido durante nuestras tantas charlas ante el teclado del ordenador o del celular, ahora me resultaba tan natural como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida. Era algo fresco y espontáneo. No era forzado y sí entretenido. Nos demostrábamos nuestro ingenio y al mismo tiempo nos desafiábamos por quién superaba a quién.

Si mis sospechas no eran equivocadas y había sabido reconocer bien su voz, cosa que a esas alturas ya no sabía si dudar, ella también podría haber sido capaz de reconocerme.

¿Estaría en la misma situación que yo de no saber si preguntar quién realmente era o no?

Sería demasiado irónico y gracioso que después de todo este tiempo de confianza y hablando juntos siempre nos tuviéramos tan cerca. Pero, ¿podía ser esa casualidad real?

Tenía que comprobarlo de alguna manera, ¿pero cómo?

Y fue que entonces recordé algo que le había mencionado antes. Quizás esta fuera mi única oportunidad. Iba a apostar a todo o nada. Esperaba no fallar con mi última jugada.

-Ladybug…

-¿Sí chaton?

Se dio un breve silencio entre ambos. Respiré profunda y sonoramente. Y rezando a quién fuera que me escuchara para que todo saliera bien, finalmente hablé.

-¿Te acuerdas que te comenté que había tenido un… "problema" con una amiga?

Tardó en contestarme unos segundos.

-Creo que sí… Te noté algo raro y me dijiste que estabas preocupado por una amiga. Pero luego le quitaste importancia al asunto… ¿O-ocurre algo?

-Me gustaría… pedirte un consejo…

-Dime…

-Hay… bueno yo…-Tragué saliva asustado mientras me temblaban las manos. ¿Sería posible que me quedara sin voz? Porque sentía que mis cuerdas vocales fallaban.- Sé que nunca hemos hablado de temas románticos y demás… Pero si te soy sincero te diré que nunca he salido con chicas y que hay ciertos momentos en los que me siento intimidado a pesar de como puedas imaginarme.

-Si te digo la verdad, sí es cierto que desde que te conocí siempre te he imaginado como un adulador y un coqueto. Pero no me imaginaba esa parte tuya.

-Hay muchas cosas de mí que no conoces aún.

-Ni tú de mí.-Respondió ella con cierta pena también.- Y creo… que a veces me siento así; igual que tú Chat… pero específicamente con la persona que me gusta.

Esa confesión me hizo entrar en pánico.

Me entraron unas ganas tremendas de seguir mis impulsos y girar un poco el torso para ver por el otro lado de la estantería y así comprobar mis temores sobre la dueña del psedónimo de "Ladybug". Me contuve mordiéndome la lengua y después tirándome de los pelos por un segundo. El cascabel que colgaba de una de mis muñecas sonó en el silencio de la biblioteca.

Abrí la boca varias veces intentando formular algo coherente. Pero nada tenía sentido siquiera en mi cabeza. ¿Qué iba a decir?

-A-así que… tú también tienes a alguien… ¿no?

¿¡Pero qué semejante idiotez acababa de soltar!? ¿Qué pretendía con eso o en qué estaba pensado?

Ya lo sé…

En nada…

Idiota de mí…

-S-sí… y por lo que me has preguntado antes, esa chica que me hablaste antes… tam-también es importante para ti… ¿no?

El tono inseguro que estábamos empezando a tomar los dos no me estaba gustando para nada. ¿Qué había sido del tono ameno y burlón que habíamos tomado antes? Maldita sea. Todo se estaba yendo a pique. Debía hablar de una buena vez. Soltarlo sin más. Sin arrepentimientos. Tal y como dije que iba hacer.

Mirando mi "amuleto de la suerte" atado a mi muñeca por última vez tomé una decisión…


	7. Indirectas

-Sí… y me atrevería a decir que más que eso, my lady…

Me quité la pulsera de cuentas de la muñeca y, con esta en la palma de la mano, la extendí por un lado de la estantería sin que se me viera y así "Ladybug" pudiera ver el objeto.

-La consideré mi primera amiga cuando entre por primera vez a la escuela. Es una chica increíble, talentosa en todo lo que hace, honesta, de corazón noble y hace algunos de los mejores postres caseros que en probado en la vida.-Dije sonriendo al recordar el aroma de su delicioso quiche de espinacas.- Cualquiera que la conoce sabe apreciar la gran persona que es sobre todo por su interior.

Pude ver como la pulsera desparecía de mi vista cuando una mano, de piel clara y más pequeña que la mía, la tomaba consigo mientras seguía hablando.

-Por como hablas de ella, se nota que la estimas mucho…-Susurró en tono suave "Ladybug".

-La adoro…

No pude contener una leve risa nerviosa mientras sentía mi cara enrojecer. Mis emociones estaban saliendo a flote de una manera tan natural que hasta me sorprendía a mí mismo. De cierta manera, si mis conclusiones no eran erróneas, le estaba confesando de manera indirecta mis sentimientos a…

-Literalmente se ha convertido en la chica de mis sueños… Tardé mucho en descubrirlo al principio cuando empecé a conocerla… Admito que el amor es ciego, mea culpa… Pero ahora mismo sé que estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa solo con verla feliz… No me importa no ser correspondido, pero tal y como tu dijiste el otro día por chat, sí que me gustaría permanecer a su lado… No quiero que mis sentimientos y recuerdos por ella se conviertan en algo del pasado… Estaría contento si conservo su amistad en mi día a día; en mi presente o incluso en mi futuro…

El silencio ininterrumpido de mi oyente cada vez me ponía más nervioso y anhelaba aunque fuera una mínima reacción de su parte.

-Me…me alegra saber que… que mis palabras te llegaran…-Logró decir finalmente ella dejándome con el corazón desbocado ante un pequeño destello lleno de ilusión en mi cabeza.

-Tú también eres increíble Ladybug… Sin que te lo propusieras, me has ayudado durante todo este tiempo más de lo que tú te puedas imaginar. Nuestras charlas sobre cualquier tema, nuestras bromas y nuestras palabras de aliento me han hecho apreciarte de verdad profundamente. Esta noche… quería conocerte para darle las gracias en persona a la chica que se ha convertido en mi aliento después de ella… de la chica que me gusta… y me atrevería a confesarte que… si no estuviera tan pillado como lo estoy por ella de hace tiempo… puede que hubiera acabado enamorado de ti y de todo lo que hemos vivido y aprendido el uno del otro…

-Chat…-Dijo la fémina casi sin aliento…

-Tus palabras, como bien dijiste antes, me llegaron. Pero hicieron algo más que eso. Me animaron a dar el paso que no he atrevido a dar por cobarde durante mucho. Pienso confesarle mis sentimientos frente a frente antes de que acabe la noche. No quiero que todo lo que tengo con ella se pierda tras la graduación y me arrepienta el resto de mi vida por ello, por no haber actuado.

Sentí vibrar en mi bolsillo el celular. Al tomarlo y desbloquear la pantalla pude ver unos mensajes de Nino preguntando por mi paradero. Sonreí la pregunta de mi amigo.

-Mis amigos no saben nada sobre de ti por mi parte. Mi mejor amigo me acaba de preguntar por mensaje donde estoy metido que he estado toda la noche en la luna. Tampoco le he contado mis intenciones de hoy para con la chica que me gusta. Me gustaría que los conocieras. Estoy "más que seguro" de que les caerías bien.-Dije con una sonrisa landina divertido ante mis últimas palabras.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Comprobaba por mí mismo de una vez que mis ideas eran verdad o esperaba? Sabía casi con seguridad quien era la enmascarada a mis espaldas tras la estantería. Pero aún no sabía su punto de vista sobre todo lo que acababa de confesarle; sobre sus sentimientos… ¿Tendría yo alguna…

-Tras contarte todo esto… El consejo que quería pedirte al principio es… ¿crees que tendría alguna posibilidad?- Pregunté finalmente con lo que me pareció hasta súplica en la voz.

Por favor que dijera que sí…

Por favor que aceptara…

Solo un sí…

.

.

.

Me quería…

…

¡Realmente me quería!

Mis sentimientos eran correspondidos y yo no era capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna de la emoción con la garganta trabada. ¿Acaso no era obvia para él? ¿Tan ciegos habíamos estado que no vimos quienes éramos y lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro realmente? Era absurdo. Me mordí el labio conteniendo una sonrisa y risa boba y feliz apretando contra mi pecho el amuleto que me había pasado por el lado de la estantería dejando finalmente al descubierto la identidad de la chica que "adoraba".

¿Creía de verdad todas esas cosas sobre mí? ¿Desde cuándo sentía aquello? ¿Habíamos terminado por enamorarnos el uno del otro no solo una, sino dos veces? ¿Tanto en el chat como en la realidad? Todo aquello era demasiado especial para ser verdad, y no pude evitar pensar por un momento si Alya, siendo la administradora del blog por el que empezamos a contactar, lo supo todo este tiempo.

Tenía que confesarle quién era. No podía callarme por más tiempo y más conociendo quién era él bajo la máscara. Si antes de este encuentro temía al momento de confesarle mis sentimientos a "Chat Noir", ahora estaba más que convencida de que no podía dejar escapar esta oportunidad.

Porque yo también le quería en mi vida. No podía dejar que todo acabara con la graduación.

-Chat… yo…

Y entonces mis palabras quedaron mudas en mi garganta. La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y ya no estuvimos solos él y yo en aquel lugar.

-¿Panadera? Sé que estás aquí escondida. No si te has refugiado aquí por la vergüenza, cosa que es lo más lógica si te comparas conmigo esta noche. Sal de ahí.- Exclamó la persona que acababa de ingresar en la habitación.

¿Enserio? De todos los momentos más oportunos y existentes… ¡¿Chloe debía irrumpir ahora?!

¡Adrien va a descubrir mi identidad!

Miré de un lado a otro nerviosa con la intención de esconderme al menos debajo de alguna mesa de trabajo cercana o detrás de una estantería poco visible. Escuchaba sus tacones golpear contra la tarima que cubría el suelo de la biblioteca mientras mis ojos miraban de un lado a otro nerviosa. Me había visto entrar. Ya era inevitable el encuentro a no ser que me escapara de allí sin que me viera, cosa imposible. Pero había otro factor preocupante. ¿Y si veía a Adrien? Podría armar un escándalo conociéndola.

A punto de colocarme bajo una de las mesas cercanas a donde yo estaba, vacilé. De una manera o de otra, Adrien aquella noche iba a terminar descubriendo quién era, ¿no? Entonces… lo mejor era que me revelara de una vez y al menos podría cubrirle las espaldas para que pudiera salir sin problemas de ser descubierto. Si los maestros se enteraban de que estábamos en alguna de las aulas y no en el patio durante la fiesta podríamos tener graves consecuencias. Adrien ya tenía bastante con lo de su padre por lo que me había contado.

Solo no esperaba de arrepentirme luego de las consecuencias de revelarme así…

¿Se sentiría ofendido al ver que se confesó ante mí sin siquiera proponérselo? ¿Le molestaría la idea de que yo fuera finalmente Ladybug? ¿Me vería tras esto al final como solo una amiga tal y como se había propuesto con mi identidad enmascarada?

-¡Oh! Ahí estás, Marinette Dupain-Cheng…

Nos encaramos la una a la otra con desafío en la mirada, pero para mi gran coraje, ella parecía mostrar cierto aire de altanería como antes en la fiesta. Era una pena que las palabras que le dirigió antes durante su discusión no sirvieran de nada.

Con el móvil a mis espaldas, guardé en mi bolso tanto el brazalete de Adrien como mi celular. Di gracias a tener dedos rápidos para mandarle un último mensaje a Chat antes de ser descubierta por la rubia frente a mí.

 **-Yo la distraeré. No te preocupes por mí. Ya me vio y no tengo salida. No dejes que te vea. Espero no meterte en líos y… que no te decepcione mi verdadero yo. Gracias por todo… Chaton…**

Quería decirle tantas cosas realmente.

Ese mensaje se me hacía demasiado corto y no podía gritarle mi verdad y lo que deseaba sin dejarle al descubierto. Temía su rechazo al conocer mi identidad, pero al mismo tiempo… no podía evitar querer sonreír de la alegría al imaginarme a su lado y siendo correspondida.

Tuve que tragarme mi orgullo y actuar frente a Chloe con la normalidad acostumbrada entre nosotras. ¿Cuál era su propósito con chafarme la noche aquel día o con seguirme?

-¿Qué quieres Chloe?-Respondí rabiosa.

-¿No debería de preguntar yo qué haces aquí? Los maestros nos advirtieron no entrar a las aulas durante la fiesta. La biblioteca es otra sala más.

-¿Pretendes delatarme ante ellos acaso?

-Es una posibilidad. Aunque no es precisamente ese el motivo por el que quería hablar contigo, panadera…

-Pensé que al menos las palabras de Adrien te harían recapacitar un poco y así ser menos egoísta e insensible durante esta noche.

-Mi querido Adrien es un amor y siempre desea lograr el entendimiento entre todos. Considera que su defensa ante ti fuera un mero acto de caridad. Adrien es muy solidario.

-Habla claro de una vez y dime para qué me buscabas…-Dije cansada de sus mentiras.

Hacía tiempo que me dejaron de importar sus insultos y palabras hirientes; mucho más si se trataba de Adrien. Ahora no podría dolerme menos, sabiendo lo que sabía del propio rubio.

-Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que nunca nos hemos llevado bien. Pero igualmente sabes que, desde que llegó Adrien a la escuela, ninguna ha sabido tolerarse ni mucho menos guardarse su rencor hacia la otra en cuanto a él se refiere.

-Al punto Chloe- Dije irritada ante lo obvio de sus palabras.

-Esta es nuestra última fiesta; concretamente es el último día que podremos pasar con él en la escuela tras la graduación. Es la última oportunidad de jugar cada una su baraja y yo no voy a dejar que me ganes en esto.

-No puedes hablar de Adrien como si lo que hay entre tú y yo fuera una competición.-Reclamé.

Nunca lo fue. Para mí, todo siempre fue únicamente Adrien. No me importaba Chloe más allá de los acercamientos que por su amistad tenía con él. Hacía tiempo que creía verle ya solo como un amigo tras empezar a hablar con "Chat" incluso. Le apreciaba, le quería… no era un premio que ganar… Y ahora que sabía "su secreto", estaba más que convencida de que lo amaba.

-Pues claro que no la hay. Porque para haber una competencia se necesitaría de alguien que le llegara a la suela de los zapatos. No me supones ningún peligro Ma-ri-nette.

-¡¿Entonces que busca con todo esto?!

-Aléjate de él.

-¡Tú no puedes impedirme que me acerque a él! ¡Es mi amigo tanto como tú!

-Seamos realistas. Me he podido ser su amiga desde niños porque pertenecemos a la misma esfera. Ni tú y ni siquiera Nino, que es su mejor amigo, podrán alguna vez compartir un futuro cercano. Su padre tiene y vive rodeado de influencias. ¿Crees que, esperando un futuro prometedor para su hijo tras acabar la escuela, dejará que se junte con vosotros?

-¡Esa decisión ha de tomarla Adrien! Ni su padre tiene derecho a decidir por siempre su vida y tú menos a juzgarle si hace algo o no.

-¿Cómo dices eso de su padre? ¿No dices tanto que es tu diseñador favorito? –Respondió la rubia con incredulidad y superioridad.

-¡Que le admire por su trabajo no quita que no sea un buen padre!-Reclamé yo en respuesta.

Rezaba porque él no estuviera escuchando todo aquello y hubiera salido del lugar tal y como le pedía en mi mensaje. No quería que escuchara aquello y se sintiera más culpable por la ausencia de su progenitor.

-Un padre aún con sus malos momentos está ahí cuando su hijo lo necesita. Porque eso es lo que hacen. Se desviven por nosotros, por nuestra salud, integridad y futuro. No niego que Gabriel Agreste quiera a Adrien. Es el mejor chico que he conocido en mi vida y cualquiera estaría orgulloso de tenerle por hijo. Pero Adrien, si así lo decide o ve como correcto, no tiene que sentirse obligado a hacer algo que le dicte su padre. Si no valen por él, querrá valerse por sí mismo. Y no dudo de que pueda hacerlo. ¿Acaso has visto hoy a su padre apoyándole en la ceremonia de entrega de títulos como todos nuestros padres han hecho? Nadie debería de sentirse solo y sin su familia en un día como hoy, ¿te has puesto a pensar en eso cuando le has visto Chloe?

-Yo…

No me extrañaba que Chloe se hubiera callado ante mis palabras. Hasta yo estaba perpleja por toda la rabia y rencor que estaba liberando.

-No me importa lo que hagas o pretendas con Adrien esta noche. Pero déjale vivir y tomar sus decisiones en paz si de verdad te consideras su primera amiga de la infancia. Si realmente lo desea, jamás perderá contacto con los que quiere tras acabar la escuela… incluida tú Chloe.

No pude evitar soltar aquellas tres últimas palabras al notar como lentamente el rostro de Chloe parecía descomponerse. Parecía querer llorar. Estaba claramente preocupada. Y para mi gran desolación… su rostro era el vivo reflejo del mío cuando me miraba al espejo y pensaba que podría también dejar de ver a quién me importaba tras acabar toda esta época de convivencia en la escuela.

Suspiré profundamente…

Ya era momento de empezar de cero…

-Te perdono…

-¡¿Qué?!- Manifestó ella con estupor limpiándose el rostro. Supuse que aquella acción fue para evitar que yo la viera vulnerable y no en su corriente actitud orgullosa. Ante su exclamación no pude más que sonreír de lado comprensiva.

-He dicho que te perdono. Sin rencores. Quiero dejar la escuela con buenos recuerdos Chloe, y me gustaría no acabar de malas maneras contigo pese a nuestras diferencias. En el fondo te entiendo.-Dije casi en susurro el final mirando de reojo el lugar donde creí antes dejar a "Chat". Empecé a caminar hasta quedar de lado junto a Chloe.- Es comprensible que actúes de esa manera, a la defensiva, por miedo a salir dañada o perder a quienes quieres. Yo también temo perder a quien quiero y que mi vida cambie demasiado de aquí en adelante. Nadie sabe lo que nos depara el futuro de aquí en adelante, pero espero que al menos sea lo menos amarga posible. Pienso dar mi mejor esfuerzo por superarme y por mantener a mis amigos junto a mí. Si de verdad te importan los que quieres Chloe, no temas a abrirte tal cual eres. Te aseguro que vas a ganar más que perder. Te lo garantizo.

-¿Cómo… estás tan segura de lo que dices?-Se mostró por primera vez en la noche insegura la rubia.

-Adrien, sigue siendo tu amigo, ¿no? Conociéndolo, de no ser porque debió de ver algo especial en ti, quizás ya no seguirías conservando su amistad. Puede que pienses que el trato de Adrien con los demás puede ser "solidario", pero una de sus grandes cualidades es valorar y cuidar la amistad que crea con los demás.

Escuché una risa imperceptible solo a mi oído de su parte. Nos miramos de reojo aún con rivalidad, pero con alivio, pude notar un cambio en la mirada de Chloe. No sabía si era bueno. Pero era diferente… y eso ya era algo importante.

-Odio admitirlo, pero te juzgue mal…

-Todos cometemos errores… Yo la primera… -Dije finalmente encogiéndome de hombros y dispuesta a marcharme del lugar por la puerta. Pero antes de ello…

-Marinette.

-¿Sí?- Dije devolviéndole la mirada antes de salir.

Se dieron varios segundos de silencios en los que no supe qué esperar de la chica frente a mí.

-Gracias… y… lo siento…

Viniendo de Chloe, aquello ya era más que memorable. Sabía que no se disculparía de cosas en específico porque, a pesar de que en el fondo fuese buena, su orgullo le podía. Me bastaba con mantener un buen trato como ahora con ella de ahora en adelante; sin tener que llegar a amenazas, discusiones o gritos. Siempre habría un tema incómodo entre nosotras… o más bien "alguien"…

Asentí sin nada más que añadir a sus palabras. Al menos podía suspirar y sonreír satisfecha por salir entera de aquel entuerto en la biblioteca.

-¿Aún te gusta? –Preguntó una última cosa más Chloe antes de que me marchara por la puerta y deteniéndome en seco al oírla.- El otro día Sabrina me contó que os escuchó hablar a Alya y a ti sobre una supuesta cita que tendrías esta noche. Al principio no me lo creí… pero he de admitir que desde hace un tiempo para atrás pareces más natural a la hora de tratar con Adrien… Es decir, ya no tartamudeas como boba frente a él como cuando lo hacías el primer año… ¿Es cierto?

Dándole la espalda y sonriendo, acaricie nerviosa los pendientes con los que, al principio, él debería de haberme reconocido aquella noche. Me mordí el labio, dudosa ante la respuesta que debía dar… ¿Una evasiva, una mentira o la verdad?

-La gente madura con el tiempo. Yo cambie. Estoy agradecida de poder hablar ahora con él con normalidad. He podido conocerlo mejor y... ¿que si lo quiero? Esa pregunta creo que es demasiado obvia para ser respondida…

Y tras eso, sin querer entrar en más detalles sobre mis sentimientos con Chloe precisamente, me retiré del lugar con paso ligero y las mejillas arreboladas. El contraste del calor de dentro del edificio con el del patio provocó que se me pusiera la piel de gallina; era eso… o todavía me martilleaba el corazón como un nudo en la garganta después de creer haber visto, todavía escondida detrás de las estanterías de la biblioteca, la sombra de un chico que me traía de cabeza.


End file.
